<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Emerging by 831Tea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887567">Emerging</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/831Tea/pseuds/831Tea'>831Tea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Friendship, Highschool!Derek, Hint-Sterek, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mother-Hen!Stiles, Romance, Season/Series 02, Secrets, Slow Burn, Warning: Gerard Argent, Young Derek Hale, young!sterek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/831Tea/pseuds/831Tea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A week after the eventful night, a new member of the Argent family arrives in Beacon Hills. Scott and Allison continue their blossoming romance in secret. At the same time, Stiles is helping Derek to find Betas for Hale's pack to prevent the young Alpha go on feral.</p><p>However, there's another chaos happening in Beacon Hills. Hunters declared wars on werewolves, a mysterious monster is killing innocents and newly bitten werewolves that aren't ready for the real horror in the supernatural world.</p><p>Once again, it's up to sarcastic human Stiles, young new Alpha Derek, and a semi-trained stubborn werewolf Scott to stop the hunters and the monster at the same time in Beacon Hills.</p><p>(Teenage!Derek/High School!Derek)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Top 10%</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. CAST</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi-hi~! *waving happily*</p><p>To those who are new, I highly suggest you read the "Howling", so you won't get confused nor spoilers if you read this second story.</p><p>To those who read the first one and now are excited to read this second story... welcome back!!! *hugs* xD</p><p>I really hope you readers will enjoying this story~ *beam*</p><p>Although, I'm not exactly sure how many chapters this story will have. My guess would be around 24 to 26-ish? In case any of you readers wondering~</p><p>Warning: unbeta. English is my second. ASL is my first. Yep, I'm Deaf. *peace* ;)<br/>I don't own Teen Wolf. *humming happily* Otherwise, I would've made tons of Sterek moments.</p><p>Enjoy~ :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇</b>
</p><p>
  <b>EMERGING</b>
</p><p>
  <b>◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇</b>
</p><p>...</p><p>..</p><p>.</p><p>
  <b>Ian Michael Nelson as <em>Derek Hale</em></b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Hale Alpha</b>
</p><p>
  <em>"I want to be a good Alpha."</em>
</p><p>◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇</p><p>
  <b>Dylan O'Brien as <em>Stiles Stilinski</em></b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Sarcastic Teen</b>
</p><p>
  <em>"You have your supernatural powers and I have my sarcasm."</em>
</p><p>◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇</p><p>
  <b>Tyler Posey as <em>Scott McCall</em></b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Stubborn Beta</b>
</p><p>
  <em>"Being a werewolf is a huge responsibility."</em>
</p><p>◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇</p><p>.</p><p>..</p><p>...</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">SUPPORTING CAST</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Crystal Reed as <em>Allison Argent</em></b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Huntress</b>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll do anything to protect my friends."</em>
</p><p>◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇</p><p>
  <b>Holland Roden as <em>Lydia Martin</em></b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Queen</b>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why is everyone acting so weird lately?"</em>
</p><p>◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇</p><p>
  <b>Colton Haynes as <em>Jackson Whittmore</em></b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Arrogant King</b>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't need burdens and losers in my life."</em>
</p><p>◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇</p><p>
  <b>Daniel Sharman as <em>Isaac Lahey</em></b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Puppy Werewolf</b>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm not lonely anymore because I have a pack."</em>
</p><p>◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇</p><p>
  <b>Gage Golightly as <em>Erica Reyes</em></b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Beautiful Girl</b>
</p><p>
  <em>"You save me and for that, you have my loyalty."</em>
</p><p>◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇</p><p>
  <b>Sinqua Walls as <em>Vernon Boyd</em></b>
</p><p>
  <b>The Strong Beta</b>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you."</em>
</p><p>◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇</p><p>...</p><p>..</p><p>.</p><p>◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">EXTRA CAST</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Linden Ashby as <em>Noah "Sheriff" Stilinski</em></b>
</p><p>
  <b>JR Bourne as <em>Chris Argent</em></b>
</p><p>
  <b>Melissa Ponzio as <em>Melissa McCall</em></b>
</p><p>
  <b>Seth Gilliam as <em>Dr. Alan Deaton</em></b>
</p><p>◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇</p><p>.</p><p>..</p><p>...</p><p>
  <b>Disclaimer:</b>
</p><p>I don't own Teen Wolf. They belong to the rightful owners. I only own plots that I made up. And welcome to Book Two. I highly, suggest reading "HOWLING" first in case you didn't know. Don't want to get spoilers if you went ahead to read this book. ;)</p><p>Are you ready for the next adventure with our Teenage!Derek with Stiles and Scott?</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1 = Omega: Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: unbeta. English is my second. ASL is my first. I'm Deaf. :p<br/>I don't own Teen Wolf.<br/>I will update a chapter once a week. Thought I let ya know. :D</p><p>Enjoy~ ;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>"The power of the wolf brings forth instinct...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Intelligence, appetite for freedom, and awareness...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Of the importance of social connections...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>When the wolf shows up in your life...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Pay attention to what your intuitions...</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>...is telling you."</strong>
</p><hr/><p><b> <strong> <span class="u">Stilinski’s Residence</span> </strong> </b> <span class="u"><br/><b> <strong>Stiles’ Bedroom</strong> </b><br/><b> <strong>A Week Later…</strong> </b> </span></p><p>The lanky teen is researching through the internet of the werewolves and Alpha nonstop for hours as he is sitting on a spinning chair with a laptop on the desk. While Derek is laying on the bed, back on the headrest with a novel in his hands quietly. It’s been a week since Peter gave the Alpha Spark to Derek, a week since Lydia was admitted to the hospital, and a week since Scott has been sneaking around with Allison behind her parents’ back. And a week that Beacon Hills is still going crazy over about Kate Argent who was responsible one with Hale Fire as arsonist and murderer.</p><p>Luckily, Derek has Sheriff’s orders for the reporters and paparazzi to stay away from him. Since Derek was the only survivor of the Hale family. If anyone dares to attempt to interview Derek, disturbed his peace, they will be sent to jail.</p><p>It was a good thing that Noah Stilinski cares about Derek since he did save the Sheriff <em>and </em>it also helped that he is a good friend with Stiles. And the best part was that deputies no longer have to watch over Derek from the anonymous fugitive. The young Alpha had to lie to Stiles’ father about his “missing” was that he escaped from his kidnapper and was lost in the woods for a while. Whether the Sheriff believes it or not, at least Derek is now “free”.</p><p>“Hey, Sourwolf.” Derek lifted his head to Stiles with raise questioning eyebrows. “Okay, so far from what I’ve been researching… an Alpha need is to have a pack to stable its mind and power. Without a pack, you could become unstable and risk falls into a feral.” Stiles explained as he spins his chair around with a concerned frown.</p><p>The young Alpha closed the novel with thoughtfulness. “…I guess that makes sense why Alpha needs a pack, but— I can’t just go around and give random Bites to people. It’s not right.” He said, refuses to do since it sounded rather an irresponsible thing to do. “Not like…” he trailed off.</p><p>Stiles pressed his lips in a line, knowing what the brooding wolf tried to say. He doesn’t want to bite innocent people like Uncle Peter did. “Well, since we can’t exactly go around and ask. Werewolves are secrets to keep.” He turns his spinning chair back and forth with contemplative. “From what I gathered when I learned about wolves… they have some kind of instinct to certain wolf’s emotions. Like… when I read one of the articles, there was this female wolf who adopted a baby puppy that was abandoned by the owner. This wolf marked this puppy as part of her pack, despite that the puppy wasn’t a wolf.”</p><p>“What are you trying to say, Stiles?” Derek frowned, confused.</p><p>The lanky teen leaned forward. “What if, you try to focus on someone who has—needs for home, a place to belong in a pack, to be <em>safe</em>… then maybe you could offer your Bite to this person?” he suggested.</p><p>Derek hummed with contemplative. “So you are saying that I should try to save someone and give it a home in my pack?” Stiles nodded his head. “…I guess that isn’t a bad idea, but that means we have to explain the werewolves exist.” He pointed it out.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m sure we can convince this whoever your wolf chose to be part of your pack.” Stiles assured Derek with a smile.</p><p>The young Alpha sighed. “I already have you and Scott, so I don’t know why I should have more people in my pack.” He grumbled.</p><p>Stiles’ heartbeats skip happily when Derek said that he, <em>Stiles Stilinski, </em>is part of the young Alpha’s pack, despite that he’s a spaz lanky puny human being. “Well, for one, I’m human. Scott is a Beta who wasn’t bitten by you, but your uncle. So, you need to have a Bite someone to settle your wolf’s superior down.”</p><p>Before Derek could respond, his head snapped up when he suddenly hears the shrill scream through the wind.</p><p>“What is it?” Stiles has used his werewolves' friends’ reactions to certain actions.</p><p>Derek furrowed his eyebrows with confusion and concern. “Lydia.”</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>..</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>OMEGA</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>...</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>..</strong> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <strong>.</strong> </b>
</p><p><b> <strong> <span class="u">Beacon Hills</span> </strong> </b> <span class="u"><br/><b> <strong>Memorial Hospital</strong> </b><br/><b> <strong>Later…</strong> </b> </span></p><p>Stiles and Derek rushed inside of the hospital and saw Melissa and Mr. Martin followed Sheriff Stilinski and a deputy down the corridor. Stiles wanted to run to his dad and ask about what’s going on however, he halted next to the young Alpha who paused. “What is it?” Stiles asked, looked at Derek who tilted his head.</p><p><em>“Naked? As in nude?” </em>Noah asked, disbelieved, and worried.</p><p>Melissa narrowed her eyes as she crossed her arms. <em>“I’m pretty sure they mean the same thing, but yes—as far as we know, she left here clothing-optional.”</em></p><p>The Sheriff cleared his throat while holding a notepad and a pen. <em>“Alright. You checked the whole hospital, right?”</em></p><p><em>“Every last corner.” </em>The nurse replied.</p><p>Noah frowned. <em>“Nothing suspicious?”</em></p><p>Melissa shakes her head. <em>“Nothing. She just took off.”</em></p><p>Derek turned his head to Stiles. “Lydia is missing.” He informed the lanky teen.</p><p>Stiles’ eyes widen in horror and concern. “Seriously?! That is not good!” he immediately power-walks toward his father and Derek followed behind. The lanky teen caught his father’s words.</p><p>“Alright, let’s get an APB out on a sixteen-year-old redhead. Any other descriptors?” Noah asked Mr. Martin about his missing daughter.</p><p>However, Stiles speak up once he reached them while Derek glanced around silently. “Five-three, green eyes, fair-skinned, and her hair is actually strawberry blonde.” Stiles gave the instruction.</p><p>The sheriff stared at his son exasperatedly. “Is that right?” he sarcastically said.</p><p>“Yeah.” Stiles nodded his head, earnestly.</p><p>Noah sighed, he held up a finger to the nurse and Mr. Martin. “Excuse me.” He grabbed his son a few steps away while Derek followed. “What are you both doing here?” he frowned at them, warily.</p><p>“…providing moral support?” Stiles questioned with a half-grinned. His father stared at him with a raise eyebrow skeptical. “No, really. I thought—we thought it would be nice to visit Lydia.” Stiles waved his hand himself and Derek who is standing a couple of feet behind him.</p><p>Derek tipped his head, greeted the Sheriff with a polite smile.</p><p>“It’s not because you heard that Ms. Martin is missing?” Noah asked, suspicious.</p><p>Stiles frowned with concern. “So she is missing?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes, Stiles… and we will find her.” Noah assured his son. “Now, why don’t you two leave and allow the polices to handle this, okay?”</p><p>The two teenagers glanced at each other and nodded simultaneously at the Sheriff. They start walking down the corridor and turned the corner then Stiles whirled around to Derek. “Please tell me you can find her by her scent?”</p><p>“Of course I can.” Derek nods his head. “I just need something of hers.”</p><p>Stiles smirked cheekily. “Leave that to me. But first, let’s call Scott. It would be helpful to have more than one bloodhound.”</p><p>Derek glared bitterly at Stiles.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p><b> <strong> <span class="u">Memorial Hospital</span> </strong> </b> <span class="u"><br/><b> <strong>Parking Lots</strong> </b><br/><b> <strong>Later…</strong> </b> </span></p><p>In the hospital parking lot, Stiles’ Jeep is parked next to a sleek black Camaro and Derek is leaning against his car with his arms crossed, waiting for the lanky teenager. His hazel eyes glanced around his surroundings while keeping his ears open to anything suspicious sounds.</p><p>A familiar scent caught his nose as he glanced over and saw Scott jogging toward his direction. Once the Beta werewolf reached them, he frowned with concern. “Hey…” He gazes around. “…Stiles not here yet?”</p><p>Derek grunted as he shook his head. Then wrinkle his nose when he also caught a whiff of arousal, sweats, and toothaches sweet from Beta. He made a face at Scott. “You are lucky that none of her family is a werewolf.” He stated.</p><p>Scott frowned at him puzzling which the young Alpha rolled his eyes. Derek tapped his nose with a raised eyebrow. The Beta stared blankly until his eyes widen in mortified and embarrassed. Scott cleared his throat and glanced away awkwardly.</p><p>Then the scent of chocolates, medicine, books, and sugar hit Derek’s nose. He turned his head to the hospital and saw Stiles hurrying toward them with a hospital gown. “Here, I got it.” Stiles reached his werewolves' friends.</p><p>Scott grabbed not unkindly of a hospital gown with dried blood on the fabric. “This is the one she was wearing?” he asked, worried.</p><p>Stiles nodded his head, concerned for Lydia. Derek extends his hand to place it on the lanky teen’s shoulder. “We’ll find her.” The young Alpha promised.</p><p>“Yeah. We’re not gonna let anyone hurt her.” Scott agreed with Derek with a nod, determined in his eyes.</p><p>“Just… just shove the thing in your face and let’s find her.” Stiles said as he doesn’t want to stand around and wait for another second while Lydia is out there, alone and naked. He wondered if she is very cold, which means she’ll be sick. Maybe he could grab spare clothes for her? While he was busying thinking about providing necessary things for Lydia, the werewolves raise the gown to their noses to catch the missing girl’s scent.</p><p>The young Alpha made satisfied noise from the back of his throat. “I got it. I’ll go ahead.” He stated with confidence. He’s a natural getting the scent once he focuses on Lydia’s scent. Derek sniffed the air. “I’ll call you if I find her.” He promised to Stiles who looks relieved.</p><p>“Alright.” Stiles watched the werewolf climbed into his car, turned on, and soon, left the parking lots. Stiles whirled around and wait almost impatiently for Scott, knowing that his best friend needs time and practice to improve his keen nose. “Come on, let’s head in my car while you made sure you got her scent to memorize.” Scott nodded his head understanding.</p><p>The best friends climbed inside the Jeep, and Stiles starts to turn on his car but stopped when he saw Allison rushes toward them. “Hey, Scott—” he flopping his hand to get Scott’s attention.</p><p>The werewolf jerked his head up from the fabric and his eyes widen in alarm when he saw his secret girlfriend. “Allison?!”</p><p>The pretty brunette girl running to the passenger side while Scott rolled down the window. “What are you doing here?” he whispered, worried, and panicked. “Someone’s gonna see us!”</p><p>“I don’t care—she’s my best friend, and we need to find her before they do.” Allison said, determination. Refuse to change her mind since Lydia is her best friend.</p><p>“I can find her before the cops can.” Scott assured Allison, however, she shook her head.</p><p>“How about before my father does?” Allison asked, with raised eyebrow which surprised two best friends who stared at her incredulously.</p><p>Stiles leaned heavily on his steering wheels. “He knows?” he asked, exasperatedly. The hunters were the last thing he needs to worry about it. He trusts that Derek could avoid easily but he wasn’t sure about Scott nor Lydia. Because he <em>still </em>doesn’t know what the hell Lydia really was.</p><p>“Yeah, I just saw him and three other guys leave my house in two SUVs.” Allison informed them gravely.</p><p>Scott frowned deeply. “…search party.”</p><p>His girlfriend stared at him seriously grim. “It’s more like a <em>hunting </em>party.”</p><p>Stiles gulped as he exchanges a look with his best friend then Scott unlocked the door, and opened it for Allison to climb in. “Get in.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p><b> <strong> <span class="u">On the Road</span> </strong> </b> <span class="u"><br/><b> <strong>Meanwhile…</strong> </b> </span></p><p>Derek has the window rolled down, attempting to follow the scent as it was rather challenging since the wind sometimes blocked the scent. He has to stop his car in order to catch the scent again and go after it. His hazel eyes observed his surroundings while drives into the corner of the street and down the road.</p><p>Suddenly, his ears perked up when he heard a shrill loud terrified cried in the distance. His eyes immediately dart in a certain direction. He hesitant slightly, he needs to continue hunting Lydia’s scent but whoever made that noise is in trouble. Derek was torn. He promised to find the missing girl for Stiles but he couldn’t leave to whoever might be in danger.</p><p>Derek groaned as he decided to ask for forgiveness then permission from his pale friend. He turned in a different direction and noted that it leads him to the cemetery area.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p><b> <strong> <span class="u">Beacon Hills</span> </strong> </b> <span class="u"><br/><b> <strong>Cemetery</strong> </b><br/><b> <strong>Meanwhile…</strong> </b> </span></p><p>Beyond a wrought iron gate in the small Beacon Hills Cemetery, a newly planted headstone reads <em>KATHERINE ARGENT</em>.</p><p>A backhoe loader eases past, with a hydraulic hiss, it drops a pile of dirt next to the grave. Operating the loader from the center of the glass-encased cab is a sixteen-year-old named Isaac Lahey. Isaac has earbuds jammed in his ears, listening to the hard crunching guitars pound through his head while he working with boredom.</p><p>With the grave-digging nearly complete, he reaches for the gear shift and glanced in the rearview mirror to back up. He paused when he noticed with a weary look at his black eye. He sighed as he turned his eyes away with more than little shame at his own reflection, Isaac shifted to reverse. The loader backs up, but just as it’s rolling to a stop, something appeared in the glass of the cab.</p><p>A silhouetted figure crouches in between two nearby headstones blinks with glowing eyes.</p><p>Isaac shuts off the ignition and removes his earbuds carefully. In the quiet of the cemetery, he froze as his instinct telling him that something is watching him. His weary eyes scanned the headstone to headstone however, it was empty. He attempted to listen to any strange noise but silent except his ever-shortening breath.</p><p>Then he spotted a hand with animal-like claws over the top of the gravestone that was illuminated by the loader’s headlights. “What the hell?” Isaac leaned forward to inspect further but the hand slipped away from the grave. Then a flash of black behind the stone moves like lightning-quick through the shadow. Head straight toward Isaac’s direction.</p><p>It launches forward in a bounding lope moving incredibly fast which Isaac quickly goes for the ignition to turn the loader back on, but he wasn’t fast enough.</p><p>Something barrels right into the loader, sending it tipping up on its tires. The machine slammed down on its right over the open grave. The door to the cab clatters open, dropping Isaac into the grave with a loud terrified cry.</p><p>He hits the bottom with a painful thud. He rolled over to look up at the backhoe loader covering the grave. He saw something leaps onto it, rattling the machine but then bounds off just as quickly. Isaac tried to hold his breath, halt his frightened gasps while pulling himself back against the dirt wall of the grave while listening cautiously.</p><p>The curly-haired teenager listening to the strange animal-like sound comes from nearby, a stream of feral growls, which becoming more and more urgent. Slowly, gathering his courage that he forced himself to rise up and looking past the edge and saw something.</p><p>Something that was hunched over at the nearby grave, quickly digging and tearing at the earth, pulling up a just buried casket. Isaac flinched back in fear when he heard the high pitches of urgent shrieks. He steps away, not wanting the creature to notice him as he continues listening anxiously and in fear. The noises he kept hearing was cracking, smashing of woods, rending and tearing until the sound abruptly stopped.</p><p>Isaac petrified as he leaned heavily against the dirt. He can hear the growl which he knew it’s something different. And the sound of quick movement and breathless whimpers of retreats in the shadows.</p><p>Then, the backhoe loader begins to rise as the entire machine lifts off the grave and tips back down onto its tire, right side up. Black boots walk slowly around the grave while Isaac was cowering in the dark.</p><p>“Need a hand?” Isaac raises his head to gaze up at the familiar dark and mysterious popular male in his high school, Derek Hale. Derek raises his eyebrows as he bends down and extends his hand. “Come on, I doubt you want to stay in this grave any longer.”</p><p>Isaac gulped then nod his head. He slightly stumbled toward Derek, hesitant as he lifts his hand. Waiting for the sick joke but nothing cruel from Derek's action when Isaac’s hand grabbed Derek’s hand.</p><p>Derek gently yet quickly helped the curly-haired teenager out of the grave with incredible strength. When Isaac stumbled to his feet with a brooding teenager’s help. He turned around while eyeing Derek warily. “T-thank you.” He was grateful.</p><p>The brooding teenager grunted as he nods his head.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p><b> <strong> <span class="u">On the Road</span> </strong> </b> <span class="u"><br/><b> <strong>Meanwhile…</strong> </b> </span></p><p>Stiles pressed the pedal to the floor, driving in his Jeep while Allison sits in the middle between him and Scott. “If she’s turning into something, would they actually kill her?” Stiles asked Allison nervously.</p><p>Allison frowned deeply with concern. “I don’t know. They won’t tell me anything, okay? All they say is, <em>“We’ll talk after Kate’s funeral when the others get here”</em>.” She explained.</p><p>Stiles glanced at his best friend’s girlfriend with a thoughtful gaze then back on the road. “What others?” he is afraid to ask, but his curiosity got better of him.</p><p>“I don’t know, they won’t tell me that yet.” Allison huffed with frustration.</p><p>The son of the Sheriff scowled with frustration as well. “Okay, your family’s got some serious communication issues to work on.” He grumbled then glanced at his best friend. “Scott, are we going the right way?”</p><p>Stiles and Allison watched Scott who has his head out of the window, air blasting in his face. “Take the next right!” the bloodhou—werewolf yelled. Stiles obeyed, turned his Jeep to the next right in the street. Before Stiles knew, this direction is leading them toward the perverse woods. He wondered if he’ll meet Derek there?</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p><b> <strong> <span class="u">Former Hale’s Mansion</span> </strong> </b> <span class="u"><br/><b> <strong>Later…</strong> </b> </span></p><p>Under an eerie quiet night that Stiles, Scott, and Allison approaching the rotted and burned Hale Mansion, yellow police tape stretches across the windows and door. Stiles frowned as he continued hiking up on the leaves, twigs, and rocks. His whiskey-brown eyes scanned in his surrounding of the woods and shadows. Stiles didn’t spot Derek, he turned half-way around to his best friend who is walking next to Allison. “She came here? You sure?” he asked, just in case with slight skepticism.</p><p>“Yeah, this is where the scent leads.” Scott confirmed, confident.</p><p>Stiles pressed his lips together. “Alright…” he turned his head to the burnt home. “…but has Lydia ever been here?”</p><p>Allison shook her head. “Not with me.” Scott shakes his head and slightly ducks his head to his girlfriend who is whispering to him.</p><p>Stiles ignore them while examined his surrounding, hoping to find any footprints or anything that tells him about Lydia. The paled, lanky teen couldn’t help but think if this is where Lydia’s scent was, then where was Derek? Is he okay? Did he found another direction where Lydia’s scent send him to? Stiles wishes he followed the young Alpha since Derek is natural when it comes to scent.</p><p>After all, he <em>was </em>born and raised as a werewolf. Unlike Scott who is only a werewolf for five months now. Stiles sighed while searching around until his whiskey-brown spotted a tripwire. He carefully tip-toe toward it, bend down, and observed it quietly. “Hey, guys! I think this is a tripwire.” He called out while examined it.</p><p>Allison appeared next to him, bend down with closer inspected and watched Stiles touched the wire. Unaware that it triggered in action as the sound of something slicing through the air. Two teenagers glanced at each other bemused and curious.</p><p>“Stiles…” Stiles turned around while Allison stood on her feet as she turned. They saw Scott hanging off the ground as his ankle was bound by a tight cord. “…Next time you see a tripwire? <em>Don’t trip it</em>.” Scott said, exasperatedly and resigned.</p><p>Stiles stood up with sheepish face while Allison covered her amused smile with her hand. “Yeah… noted.” They both walked to help the Beta down.</p><p>“Wait, wait, wait, wait! Someone’s coming!” Scott tilted his head, ignore that he is circling around in the air. He could hear the footsteps. “Hide! Go!”</p><p>Stiles pulled a reluctant Allison into the shadows, slipped behind one of the trees, and leaned against it. Just close call enough as figures appeared, moving stealthily into the illumination by moonlights.</p><p>The lanky teen and brunette girl saw Chris with two armed hunters flanking behind him, approaching trapped Scoot. They are pressed shoulder-to-shoulder, peering out of the tree as they are attempting to hear the conversation between the hunter and a werewolf. However, they are a little too far from the hearing shot. “Damn it. Can’t hear them… wish Sourwolf is here with us.” He grumbled under his breath quietly.</p><p>Allison raises her eyebrow when she heard him. “…are you close to Derek?” she whispered, softly with curious eyes.</p><p>Stiles glanced over to the huntress. “Uh…sort it?” he tilted his head, puzzling. “I mean—I do trust Derek. He trusts me as well. I guess we are sort of close?” even he wasn’t exactly sure just how close his friendship with Derek.</p><p>True that Stiles <em>has </em>been hanging out with the young Alpha for a while, but that’s only because Scott was too busy with Allison. Derek is his friend, plus, the brooding werewolf needed help with his new position as an Alpha in a pack. Stiles knew that Derek needs someone, so he just happens to be that someone. Not to forget, Derek allowed Stiles to stay at his territory loft <em>twice</em>. Protected him, comfort him, and even stay by his side.</p><p>So, all in all, <em>maybe </em>they are close yet not? Or more like <em>not yet</em>?</p><p>Suddenly, the sound of barking dogs catches their attention. In the distance, the beam of the flashlight cut through the dark. Stiles recalled that his father did send out a search party to find Lydia. He and Allison watched Chris backs away with hunters into the woods.</p><p>They waited for a moment or two until it was clear. Stiles and Allison scurrying up to Scott with worried. “You okay?” Allison asked her boyfriend with concern.</p><p>“Just another life-threatening conversation with your dad.” Scott answered, calmly with an awkward grinned. While Stiles turned around and spotted the cords on the tree. “Hey, Allison.” He pointed at the cable, which Allison went to help him.</p><p>However, they paused when they heard the sound of claws unsheathing. They turned around and watched Scott cut the cord above him and flipped to his feet. Scott stretches his neck as he retreats his claws with confidence and slightly cocky. He grinned at them. “Thanks, but I think I got it.”</p><p>Stiles and Allison exchanged impressed glances. Stiles couldn’t help but proud of his best friend’s improving his skills with the werewolf abilities.</p><p>The Beta starts walking toward the brunt mansion but paused when he noticed the humans haven’t moved. “You coming?” Stiles and Allison quickly followed him, catching up.</p><p>Stiles took out his smartphone to call Derek. He waited which didn’t take long when the brooding werewolf answered.</p><p>
  <em>“What?”</em>
</p><p>The lanky teen half-smile with amused. “Hey, we’re at the Hale Mansion. Scott followed Lydia’s scent here. Where are you?” he asked, curious and worried.</p><p><em>“I got sidetracked. I’ll be there soon.” </em>Stiles frowned with confusion.</p><p>“Is everything okay?”</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah. I’ll see you there in ten minutes.”</em>
</p><p>Stiles narrowed his eyes at this strange action from Derek. “Okay. See you later, then.”</p><p><em>“Right.” </em>They hang up and Stiles hummed contemplatively. Guess he will have to wait for Derek and he will start with interrogation of the brooding wolf.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p><b> <strong> <span class="u">Lahey’s Home</span> </strong> </b> <span class="u"><br/><b> <strong>Meanwhile…</strong> </b> </span></p><p>Derek parked his car in front of the house while Isaac sitting in the passenger seat quietly. “You alright?” Derek asked with a raised eyebrow. He could smell the fear, anxiety, nervous, and lonely coming from a curly-haired teenager.</p><p>Isaac nodded his head shyly. “Y-yeah. Thank you.” The brooding werewolf tipped his head, watching the nervous human leaving his car and shut it. His hazel eyes stay on Isaac until he disappeared into the house.</p><p>Derek narrowed his eyes as he tilted his head at the conversation happening inside the house.</p><p>
  <em>“Why the hell are you here? Done with the digging at the grave?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“N-no, sir. I-I mean s-someone d-did a-a grave rob.”</em>
</p><p><em>“What the fuck do you mean someone did a grave rob? You didn’t stop them?! What the hell, boy!” </em>A thunder of slap heard as Derek’s hands gripped around the steering wheels tightly.</p><p>Slowly shimmering of anger light up inside of him as he continued listening to the hitting flesh and bellowed along with painful whimpers. Derek growled softly as his hazel eyes shifted to scarlet-red.</p><p>His wolf was clawing and howling with aggression. <em>Protect! Pack! Protect! </em>His wolf hisses, wanting to come out and protect the shy human inside of the home where the abusive father was.</p><p>Suddenly, a ringtone snapped Derek’s out. He grabbed his phone and saw Stiles was calling him. He answered while attempting to calm his angry wolf down. “What?” he blurted it out. He noted his scarlet-red eyes at the rear mirror.</p><p><em>“Hey, we’re at the Hale Mansion. Scott followed Lydia’s scent here. Where are you?” </em>Stiles’ tone was filled with curiosity and worry.</p><p>Derek closed his eyes to take a deep breath. “I got sidetracked. I’ll be there soon.” He answered, calmly.</p><p><em>“Is everything okay?” </em>the brooding werewolf could see that Stiles is confused.</p><p>“Yeah. I’ll see you there in ten minutes.”</p><p>
  <em>“Okay. See you later, then.”</em>
</p><p>The young Alpha opened his eyes, watched his scarlet-red fades to hazel. “Right.” He hangs up and glanced at the house. It seems Stiles was right. It looks like his wolf wants to save this particular human and bring him into his pack. Derek drumming his fingers against the steering wheels. “Guess I’ll discuss this with Stiles…” he muttered, turned on his car, and start driving down the road.</p><p>Then he recalled something from Stiles’ information. “Why the hell is Lydia at my old house?” he furrowed his eyebrows, baffled and suspicious.</p><p>Hopefully, he’ll get that answer once he reaches the Hale Mansion.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p><b> <strong> <span class="u">Beacon Hills</span> </strong> </b> <span class="u"></span><br/><span class="u"><b> <strong>Former Hale’s Mansion</strong> </b></span><br/><span class="u"><b> <strong>Night</strong> </b></span></p><p>Derek stared at the burned home as his heart squeeze tightly. The last time he was here when he buried his uncle underneath the house, so his uncle could be with their family. He sighed as he idly wondered why everything troubles always lead back to this house? Maybe he should consider demolishing this house. After all, he is the last Hale. He is strolling up to the porch and saw Stiles standing by the broken swing-set while busying with his phone.</p><p>“Stiles.” The lanky teen flailed as he whirled around and smack his hand on his fast-beating heart.</p><p>“Damn it! Are you <em>trying </em>to give me a heart attack?!” Stiles hisses exasperatedly. Derek raises his eyebrow with amused much to Stiles’ grumbled. The young Alpha tilted his head, as he could hear two voices inside the burnt house. He recognized the scents easily, Scott and Allison. His hazel eyes scanned around quietly and subtly found Lydia’s scent. “Can you smell her scent?” Stiles asked, concerned after his annoyance fades away quickly.</p><p>Derek narrowed his eyes. “Yeah, her scent is lingering around here… almost as if she took a tour everywhere.”</p><p>“Then, where is she? Scott, Allison, and I searched in that house—” Stiles pointed at the mansion with confused and lost. “—But there’s no sign of her. Just her scent according to Scott, and now you.”</p><p>The young Alpha hummed while continued sniffing without making an obvious of his strange act, a habit to hid from human’s attention. “I don’t know how nor why, but if she’s not here then, that means she’s somewhere without scent.”</p><p>“But… that’s<em> impossible</em>.” Stiles frowned deeply.</p><p>Derek contemplative. “…not entirely.” He vaguely answered which the lanky teen narrowed at him with warily and curious.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>The young Alpha sighed inwardly as he doesn’t know how to explain his knowledge of the shadow world to his human friend. “…werewolves… are not exactly the only supernatural exist, Stiles.”</p><p>Stiles stared at him blankly. Attempting to process the information he just heard. “Sourwolf says what?” he blurted, blinked up at the young Alpha who calmly tucked his hand into his leather jacket’s pockets.</p><p>“Werewolves isn’t the only one that exists from the Shadow World.” Derek repeated to the lanky teen who is completely dumbfounded.</p><p>“Are you serious?” Scott speaks up with shock as he and Allison just walked out of the exit door and heard the last sentence from the young Alpha. Allison’s eyes widened with surprise by the information.</p><p>Derek just nodded silently.</p><p>“Please tell me that vampires are not real.” Stiles blurted it out, nervously. He doesn’t like the thought of a bloodsucking creature that exists in this world because he likes to keep his blood <em>stay </em>inside his body. That’s what blood is supposed to do. The blood <em>stays </em>inside his body. <em>Not </em>sucking out by some terrifyingly scary bloodsucking monster. While the werewolf and huntress stared at the young Alpha with hope.</p><p>Derek just snorted which brings them relief and relaxation. “According to my mom. Vampires are really rude and <em>real </em>disgusting. Even Laura mentions that they have no concept of hygiene.” He said, coolly.</p><p>Three teenagers stared at the young Alpha for a few seconds until Stiles turned around, walked off the porch, and down toward the woods. “Vampires are real. Terrific. <em>Awesome</em>. Just what I always wanted to know. That vampires are real.” Stiles muttered dryly.</p><p>“Goodbye sleep.” Allison mumbled, slightly paled while Scott gulped loudly fearfully.</p><p>The young Alpha just shakes his head. “Relax, vampires don’t like to mingle with the human population. They are very closed-off and spending their activities at night somewhere hidden. Chances that humans find them? Is slim to none.” Scott and Allison were a relief to hear that but not enough since vampires still exist.</p><p>Derek glanced over where he could easily see Stiles muttering to himself while scanning around in the woods with his phone lit up. “I think it’s time we should head back. Go home and rest. We’ll search for Lydia tomorrow.” He suggested, which Scott and Allison agreed and they walked off the porch toward the lanky teenager.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think~? :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2 = Omega: Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: unbeta. English is my second. ASL is my first. I'm Deaf. :p<br/>I don't own Teen Wolf.<br/>I will update a chapter once a week. :D</p><p>Enjoy~ ;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Stilinski’s Residence</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="u">
    <br/>
    <strong>Stiles’ Bedroom</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>Night</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>“You were at the cemetery?” Stiles blinked at Derek confused and curious while he sat on his bed with crossed legs. His fingers playing with a few strings from the bottom of his pajamas. Derek has his leather jacket draped over the back of the chair while sitting. The young Alpha slightly turns the spinning chair back and forth while his arms crossed.</p><p>The brooding wolf nods his head. “Yeah. I went to investigate the noises and found someone stuck in the open grave.”</p><p>“Who?” Stiles raises his eyebrow with interest.</p><p>“His name was Isaac Lahey.” Derek answered, nonchalantly yet there are concerns in his hazel eyes.</p><p>The son of the Sheriff hummed acknowledged that he recognized the name. “I know of him. He was in a couple of my classes and was on the Lacrosse team.” He frowned deeply. “He’s pretty quiet and kept to himself. I recalled that I invited him to have lunch with me and Scott during my freshman year, but he refused.” His whiskey-brown eyes carefully studied the young Alpha. “…he caught your wolf’s attention.” He stated.</p><p>Derek stared at his friend with slightly impressed and nod his head silently. Stiles’ eyes widen as all kinds of questions exploded in his head. “No way. Then what does your wolf said? Did it show protective? Or urge you to take him in your pack? How did that feel? What did you do? When did that happen? Is Isaac something special? Or was he in trouble? Are you gonna tell him about the werewolves? Is he gonna be part of your pack? Will he accept the Bite? Or—”</p><p>“Stiles.” The lanky boy stopped. “Breathe.” He obeyed while Derek sighed repeatedly yet fondly. “My wolf is pretty determined to take him in because…” he frowned with concern and anger while his wolf growled when he remembered he heard the abusing sounds from Isaac’s house. “…he was abused by his father.” He spat, angrily.</p><p>The lanky teen stared at Derek blankly then cursed under his breath. “I was afraid of that.”</p><p>“What?” Derek jerked his head up at Stiles with narrowed eyes warily.</p><p>Stiles dropped his hands from the strands and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m the son of Sheriff, I’ve seen plenty of abused victims and I know the signs. I’ve seen the signs when I noticed Isaac. The bruises on his body, there’s <em>no </em>way all those are from the Lacrosse practice. And the way he flinched… I wanted to ask him but he’ll just deny and lie about it.” He frowned while stared disinterestedly at the books on his bookshelf. “I’ve already mentioned this to dad last year, but without victim’s statements…” he trailed off, disappointed that he couldn’t help the poor boy.</p><p>Derek drumming his fingers against his arms while contemplative and attempting to calm his anger wolf. “As much as my wolf and I want to rip that piece of shit torn apart…” he gritted his teeth.</p><p>“We’re gonna need a plan.” Stiles understands as he tore his eyes to the young Alpha with determination. “Since your wolf claimed that Isaac Lahey will be part of your pack, we will save him from his father.” Derek and his wolf were slightly calm to hear that. Knowing that Stiles is very adamant and resolved of this decision. “Now, I need to ask… I know you said that you heard about the noise from the cemetery. But… <em>how </em>did Isaac got trapped in the grave? I doubt that he just fell, because he’s been working that job for years.”</p><p>The young Alpha exhaled through his nose. “He was trapped by the loader. And he mentions something strange, like a disturbing creature in the grave. Whatever it was, it dug out one of the coffins and took something. Then escape before I reach in the cemetery and dragged Isaac out from the grave.”</p><p>“Seriously?” Stiles was morbidly curious. “What did it take?”</p><p>“A liver.”</p><p>Stiles nearly dry-heave as he shut his eyes with disgust. “…okay. Um… you don’t think it’s… her?”</p><p>Derek shakes his head. “No. I didn’t smell her scent. None of hers are at the cemetery.” Stiles was a relief to hear that as he opened his eyes. “However, I don’t know <em>what </em>creature took a liver, but something is here in Beacon Hills and we need to stay alert.”</p><p>“Right.” Stiles nod his head agreed with the young Alpha. “We’ll tell this to Scott.” Then he glanced at the digits-clock on his nightstand. “…what are we gonna do about Lydia?” he asked, worried.</p><p>The brooding werewolf sighed heavily. “I don’t know. All I know is that we will keep looking for her. Figure it out. Plus, at least your father and the rest of the deputies are searching for her. Soon, there will be volunteers looking for her as well. Don’t worry, we will find her.” He promised, firmly to his human friend who sends his grateful smile at him.</p><p>“Thanks, Sourwolf.”</p><p>Derek nods his head as he stood up from the chair, grabbed his leather jacket, and slipped it on. “I’m gonna head out.” He glides to the opened window, slides his leg over it, and stared at Stiles. “Close this and lock it.” He ordered Stiles calmly. Then step out and raise his eyebrow, waiting for the lanky teen to obey.</p><p>Stiles rolled his eyes, stumbled off his bed to the window, and extends his hands on his window. “Yeah, yeah.” He slides it down and locked it. “Happy now, Alpha?” he sarcastically said.</p><p>Derek’s eyes flickers to scarlet-red when Stiles said his position pack title. He tipped his head, then vanished from Stiles’ human eyes. The son of the Sheriff snorted and went to bed.</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>..</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>OMEGA</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>...</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>..</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">B.H. High School</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="u">
    <br/>
    <strong>Next Day…</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Stiles rubbed his tired eyes as he climbed out of his Jeep. He grabbed his backpack and shrug it on as he locked the door. He turned around and nearly jumped when Scott is standing in front of him out of nowhere. “Jes—holy shi—fuck!” he cursed as he slammed against his Jeep.</p><p>Scott raises his eyebrow at his best friend with amusement. Stiles slapped his hand on his fast-beating heart and glared at the werewolf. “<em>Seriously</em>!? What is it with <em>werewolves </em>sneaking up behind me?! Are you <em>trying </em>to give me a heart attack?!” he hisses, irritated while mentally telling his heart not to give out, there’s so much he hasn’t done yet in his teenage life. He is <em>still a </em>virgin for God's sake! At least let him lose his virgin first before any of the evil werewolves decide to give him his demise by a heart attack.</p><p>Stiles grumbled while his best friend smiles sheepishly. “Sorry. I had to see you. You were serious? The message from this morning, that a liver is missing?” Scott asked, curious and confused.</p><p>“Yeah.” Stiles nodded his head, before his heart finally calm down. The best friends start walking out of the parking lots to the entrance of the school.</p><p>“Are you sure it’s not Lydia?”</p><p>Stiles shakes his head. “No, otherwise Derek would have smelt her scent at the cemetery.” He explained, worried, tired, and slightly anxious.</p><p>The Beta furrowed his eyebrows with thoughtful. “What was he doing at the cemetery?” Stiles hummed, he halted and turned to Scott to explain but Scott jerked his head to the parking lot.</p><p>The paled, lanky teen followed and noticed Allison parked her car, turned off the engine, and slide out. She smiles sweetly at Scott as she waved at him. Stiles rolled his eyes when his best friend was in lovestruck mode and immediately left Stiles to his secret girlfriend.</p><p>“Of course. It’s <em>not </em>important enough to continue this conversation.” He muttered dryly. Stiles shakes his head, decides to head inside to start his lacrosse morning practice. He briefly wondered where Derek is and what he’s currently doing now?</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Boys’ Locker Room</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>Stiles already changed out of his clothes into his uniform while keeping his eyes out for Isaac. He was hoping to talk and maybe invite the curly-haired boy at lunch. Then his whiskey-brown eyes noticed Coach Finstock steps out of his office with a paper in hand. “Listen up! I have an announcement! Gather ‘round!” the coach shouted, watching the boys stopped and steps up toward his direction. “Quicker! Danny, put a shirt on.”</p><p>Danny grabbed his shirt from his locker and slipped it over his toned torso while the coach noticed Stiles who is standing behind. “Stilinski! That means you!” Stiles turned around and step up. “Let’s go, gather ‘round!” he waited dramatically. “Listen up— police are asking for help on a missing child advisory. It’s a sick girl… roaming around… totally <em>naked</em>.” Most of the boys were sniggering and shove each other while Stiles, Danny, and Isaac frowned disapproved of them. “Now, it’s supposed to get below forty degrees tonight. I don’t know about you, but the last time it was that cold and <em>I </em>was running around naked… I lost a testicle to exposure. Now, I don’t want the same thing happening to some innocent girl. So, police are organizing search parties for tonight.”</p><p>The Coach turned around, pinned a sign-up sheet on the wall, and nod the boys. “Sign up, find the missing girl, you get an automatic “A” in my classes.” He steps away and the students rush to sign up.</p><p>Stiles turned around and spotted Isaac placed his gym bag down by his locker. The lanky teen instantly beelines toward the curly-haired boy. “Hey, Isaac.” He watched Issacs slightly flinched and turned with surprised wide eyes.</p><p>The lanky teen spotted Isaac’s black eye as he controls his anger. Knowing that the black eye is not the cause of the lacrosse. But by his own blood father. “Stilinski.” Isaac frowned, warily.</p><p>“Please, called me Stiles.” Stiles grinned as he leaned his shoulder on the locker while facing Isaac happily. “I was wondering, would you like to have lunch with us?”</p><p>Isaac blinked in surprise yet cautious. “Uh…um… w-why?”</p><p>Stiles raises his eyebrow. “Why not? You seem cool.” He remarked, genuinely. He does think Isaac seems cool in his opinion, he briefly recalled that last year, during his freshman year. He noticed Isaac has skills in drawing one time during English class. Stiles saw and thought it was pretty cool and wanted to form a friendship bond with the curly-haired teenager.</p><p>“…I-I don’t know.” Isaac said, shyly.</p><p>The lanky teen tilted his head while eying at him quietly. “Come on. It’ll be fun! I’m sure Derek and Scott won’t mind have another friend to join us.”</p><p>“F-friend?” Isaac blinked in surprise which causes Stiles’ heart to sink with sympathy and sadness.</p><p>Stiles nodded his head, sincerely. “Well, yeah. I mean, I don’t mind them but I seriously need like, another cool friend. And a friend who could be a total nerd with me.” His lip twitches with amusement. “I mean—I did notice you drew last year, at English class, you drew the symbol. The anti-possession demon symbol from—”</p><p>“—Supernatural.” Isaac interjected, softly with a small smile. “You saw that? You-you remember that?”</p><p>The lanky teen chuckled. “Of course! It was badass! So… wanna join us at lunch?” he asked, hopeful.</p><p>Isaac bit his lip, contemplative while Stiles leaned forward, waiting for the response. Then, finally after a few minutes. The curly-haired teenager nodded his head shyly. “Awesome!” he shoves himself from the locker. “Meet me at the cafeteria. Okay?” Isaac nodded his head. “Great, see you later.” Stiles beamed at him then went to his locker, unknowingly that was the first time Isaac feel hope because of him.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>After the morning practice finished, Stiles and Scott went to Jackson who is standing in front of his locker, changing out of his uniform. “Hey, Jackson.” Scott speaks up with determination while Stiles made a bitter face.</p><p>Jackson halted, standing half-naked as he turned to them with irritated. “What?” </p><p>Stiles crossed his arms while Scott explained to Jackson about the event with Lydia’s situation. After a few minutes of listening to the werewolf’s explanation. The popular jock raises his eyebrow at them. “If Lydia wants to take a naked hike in the woods, why should I care?” he said, snidely.</p><p>“Because she’s alone and scares out there. We have no idea what is happening with her and we need to help her.” Scott said, with a frown.</p><p>Jackson narrowed his eyes. “Happening?” he asked, confused.</p><p>The werewolf was impatient while Stiles scowled at Jackson. “We have no idea what’s going on with Lydia, just that we need to find her before it could be seriously dangerous.” Scott said, hoping that Jackson would offer his help.</p><p>“Dangerous? Lydia?” Jackson scoffed, disbelieved, and skeptical.</p><p>Stiles rolled his eyes. “Yeah, Lydia who might turn into a dangerous unicorn and shoot out the rainbow beam from her mouth. What do you think, dumbass?” he sarcastically said.</p><p>“Well, if Lydia is <em>truly </em>dangerous, then I suggest you better find her before she becomes prey by hunters.” Jackson commented, nonchalantly.</p><p>The lanky teen stared at Jackson with incredulity, disgust, and anger. “Do you <em>not </em>care about her at all?”</p><p>Jackson rolled his eyes, return to his locker, and grabbed his shirt as he decided to ignore them. “Unbelievable.” Stiles mumbled while Scott just shakes his head, turned around, and left to his locker on the other side of the room. “That night, at the formal dance. She went <em>looking </em>for you. I never understand why she kept going after you. She deserves someone so much better than you.”</p><p>The popular jock scoffed and glanced at Stiles. “Like who? You?” he cocked his eyebrow at Stiles who glared at him. “Believe it or not, Stilinski. Lydia may not be my girlfriend anymore. But don’t think that means you’ll have a chance with her. She’s not interested in someone <em>like </em>you, a spaz hyperactive kid with ADHD. Lydia will always want someone who is the best.” He smirked cruelly. “And you in her eyes, <em>not the </em>best. You are more barely a human to her.”</p><p>Stiles' hands curled into fists while gritted his teeth. “I mean, she went with you to the dance <em>only</em> because Allison asked her to. Lydia did it so Allison can forgive her.” Jackson informed Stiles gleefully.</p><p>The lanky teen couldn’t help but feel hurt when he learned that. He had a feeling something like that might’ve happened, he <em>knew </em>Lydia Martin would never look at him and ask him to be her date. He knew. Yet he clings on the hope that maybe deep down, Lydia might actually be interested in him. However, Jackson’s truth words have confirmed his suspicions. Stiles released his breath. “Are you not seriously going to search for her?” he may feel hurt and used by the girl he had a crush on. That doesn’t mean he won’t stop worrying about her.</p><p>“Nah… I’m kind of busy right now.” Jackson said, with a smirk then ignored Stiles.</p><p>“Whatever.” Stiles mumbled, turned around, and went to his locker room, ignore the pain and hurt feeling.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">B.H. High School</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="u">
    <br/>
    <strong>Chemistry Classroom</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Mr. Harris passed down the pop quizzes papers to students quietly. Stiles glanced over to his best friend and Derek. Scott is sitting in front of him while Derek is sitting next to him. When the teacher placed the paper in front of Stiles who quickly glanced over the multiple choices’ questions. “Hey, Scott… what are we going to do? Obviously, that Jack<em>ass </em>isn’t interested in finding Lydia.” Derek’s hazel eyes shifted to Stiles with surprise.</p><p>“I know right?” Stiles whispered after he saw the young Alpha’s shocked. “I guess he doesn’t love her.” He grumbled, bitter.</p><p>“This is a pop quiz, Mr. Stilinski.” Mr. Harris speaks up as he walked around the desk and stared at Stiles unimpressed. “If I hear your voice again, I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career.”</p><p>Stiles’ raises his eyebrows with astonishment. “…can you do that?” he blurted it out, couldn’t help but curious.</p><p>“Well, there it is again. Your voice—triggering the only impulse I’ve ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently. I’ll see you at three o’clock for detention.” Stiles’ jaw dropped with horrified shock and irked. Scott and Derek glanced over to Stiles with sympathy.</p><p>The lanky teen grumbled to himself, about Mr. Harris being an asshole and always target him since the start of his freshman year.</p><p>Derek turned back to his quiz but halted when he smelt a familiar mineral mixture of iron, algae, and manganese. He recalled that scent that never left his mind for the rest of his life. He painstakingly remembered that scent along with the flower, sweet vanilla, and silicone. A quick flashback came to his mind.</p><p>
  <em>[A fourteen-year-old beautiful girl with brown waist-length hair, bright brown eyes, fair skin, a birthmark mole underneath the corner of her left eye and dressed in white flowery that snugs her petite body, white flats, and a red rose tucked in her ear. She smiles lovely while her fingers dancing with a cello. Her eyes brighten up by the spotlight on the stage.]</em>
</p><p>“Derek?” a whisper snapped him out of it as his gaze shifted to Stiles. “Your eyes.” He mumbled, concerned. Derek has unknowingly changed his hazel to scarlet-red as he lowered his head, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. Then he opened his eyes revealed his hazel. “You okay?” Derek nodded his head silently while Stiles frowned with worried.</p><p>Stiles wanted to question Derek more, but he couldn’t risk himself getting into more trouble, so he shut his mouth. The young Alpha’s heart is beating fast, he didn’t expect to suddenly remember <em>her</em> as he thought the memories were no longer important. Derek shakes his head and glanced around warily. He has no idea where that scent came from but after a quick search, nothing.</p><p>Although, he couldn’t help but find it suspicious.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">B.H. High School</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="u">
    <br/>
    <strong>Cafeteria/Lunch</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>The lanky teen spotted Isaac standing awkwardly by the door while glancing around nervously. “Isaac!” Stiles beeline toward the curly-haired teenager with a smile.</p><p>“H-hey.” Isaac greeted Stiles with a shy smile.</p><p>“Come on.” Stiles jerked his head. “I saw with my eye a certain brooding wolf is waiting.” He said, amused when he noticed Derek scowling at him. Isaac followed Stiles quickly and quietly which reminds the pale human’s of a puppy, for some strange reason.</p><p>When Stiles arrived at the table where Derek is currently sitting, he plops down across the brooding werewolf and Isaac sat down next to him quietly. “Alright, Isaac Lahey, meet Derek Hale. Derek, meet Isaac.” Stiles formally introduced two teenagers, pretending this is their first officially met.</p><p>Derek tipped his head at Isaac who smiles shyly. “H-hello.”</p><p>Stiles scanned around with the hope to find his best friend. “Where’s Scott?” he turned to Derek with a confused frown.</p><p>“With Allison.” The young Alpha answered, calmly while playing with the questionable milky noodles on the plate with his plastic fork.</p><p>“Of course.” Stiles deadpanned, seriously his best friend loses all the senses in the world whenever Allison is involved. He dug out his lunch bag from his backpack, opened it to take out a sandwich, apple, chips, and chocolate pudding. He noticed Isaac just fidget in his seat while glancing around nervously. Stiles’ eyes shift to Derek knowingly glint. “…here.” Stiles hand the potato chip to Isaac. “I’m not fond of that flavor.”</p><p>Isaac's eyes widen in surprise by this sudden kindness. “N-no, it’s okay.” Stiles just shook his head and pushed the chip toward the shy teenager.</p><p>“Eat it.” Stiles smiles then unwrapped his plastic from his sandwich while Isaac stared at the chip then glanced at Stiles. Isaac’s heart beating nervous yet hopeful. He reached the bag of chips, open it, and eyeing at Stiles who is munching on his sandwich.</p><p>Isaac moved his gaze to Derek who raises his eyebrow then playing with the strange-looking noodles quietly. “T-thanks.” Isaac whispered, took a piece of chip, and bite into it. A small smile appeared on his face, unknowingly Stiles and Derek exchanged satisfied and content glances.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">B.H. High School</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="u">
    <br/>
    <strong>Chemistry Class</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>After School</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>Detention</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Stiles sulk in his seat while he is scowling at the chalkboard with huge letters that labeled. –DETENTION as if Mr. Harris took enjoyment of it.</p><p>Mr. Harris is currently grading papers calmly. Stiles’ whiskey-brown eyes shifted to the clock and noted it was nearly four o’clock. He watched the clock hand moving forward closer and closer until it hits four. Stiles stumbled up from his seat.</p><p>“Sit.”</p><p>The son of the Sheriff's eyes widens with disbelief. “What? But, its’ been an hour…”</p><p>“My detentions are an hour and a half.” Mr. Harris stated.</p><p>Stiles’ jaw dropped. “You can’t do that!” he rebutted.</p><p>The teacher paused, set his red pen down, and fold his hands on top of the paper. He stared at Stiles gleefully with a smirk. “Oh, but I can. You see, Stiles, after your father was so <em>judicious </em>in his dealings with me, I’ve decided to make you my personal project for the rest of the semester. You are going to benefit from the best that strict discipline has to offer.” Stiles narrowed his eyes with suddenly realized that this man can’t take his frustration out on his father, so in turn, he decided to take it on him. The son of the Sheriff. “Now, <em>sit down</em>— before I decide to keep you here all night.”</p><p>Stiles gritted his teeth. “So, you decided to take your frustration and anger out on me because my dad is a Sheriff. What?” he mocked the teacher angrily. “Scared that my daddy will put you in jail?”</p><p>Mr. Harris’ eyes stared coldly at Stiles. “Because of that, your time in detention has an extension to nine o’clock tonight.” He said, barely concealed hatred in his tone.</p><p>“Fine.” Stiles spat, slumped back down in his seat while crossed his arms on the desk. He glared hatefully at Mr. Harris who ignore him, pick up his red pen and return grading papers.</p><p><em>‘Un-fucking-believable.’ </em>Stiles grumbled. Great, now he can’t help his werewolves' friends to search for Lydia tonight. He hopes someone, <em>anyone</em> finds her before it’s too late.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Beacon Hills</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="u"></span>
  <br/>
  <strong>Roadside</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Night…</strong>
</p><p>Sheriff Noah sighed when he carefully examined the dead body inside the ambulance that is filled with the blood-splattered interior. A seriously freaked out ambulance driver appears to be trying to explain what happened to an equally freaked out deputy. The red and blue lights on the ambulance continue flashing however, Noah ignores it.</p><p>He is grateful his son isn’t here since he doesn’t want Stiles to see this. He scanned around the woods with caution until he spotted a pale, dirty hand pulls down a branch to get past. He frowned when he noticed the shivering girl coming out of the darkness.</p><p>His eyes widen when he spotted her dirty hair with twigs and leaves, wide eyes, naked covered with muds, grimes, and dirt. “Ms. Martin?” he called out, cautious. All professional halted, turned around, and saw her.</p><p>Lydia is covering herself, standing behind the brush and tree leaves that barely concealing her lower half. She stared at them blankly while shivering. Noah snapped out of it, immediately dart toward her while took off his jacket. He gently covered the naked girl with his jacket. “Everything’s gonna be okay.”</p><p>“…o-okay?” Lydia whispered, scared.</p><p>Noah nodded his head. “Yeah. You’ll be okay. I’m going to take you to the hospital, and you will be safe there. Okay?”</p><p>Lydia’s tears spilled from her eyes while nodded her head. “Y-yeah.” She leaned heavily against the Sheriff. Noah wrapped his arms around her, protectively, worried, and relieved. He gently carefully bringing the redhead to his car.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3 = Shape Shifted: Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: unbeta. English is my second. ASL is my first. I'm Deaf. :p<br/>I don't own Teen Wolf.</p>
<p>Enjoy~ :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Beacon Hills</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="u">
    <br/>
    <strong>Preserve</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>Night</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>Meanwhile…</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Derek grabbed Scott who attempts to help the stray werewolf who got trapped by a tripwire, with hands lassoed above him. The young Alpha dragged Scott back and slammed him into a tree. The Beta jerked around and saw Derek who stared at him gravelly.</p>
<p>“W-what the hell?” Scott spluttered in shock.</p>
<p>The young Alpha shush the Beta and jerked his head at the area where the werewolf trapped. Scott frowned and struggled against Derek. “Let me go! I can help him!”</p>
<p>“Shut up!” Derek hisses exasperatedly. “They’re already here—”</p>
<p>Scott shakes his head frantically. “No! I can help—”</p>
<p>“<em>Quiet!” </em>Derek commanded sternly which Scott snapped his jaw shut, much to both of their surprises. Then the werewolves jerked their heads when they hear the movement, boots crushing leaves, and saw hunters arrived. The hunters bursting through the bushes and trees to spotted a prey they caught who is hanging helplessly.</p>
<p>Chris approaches with several men behind while one who is particular taking his time. An elder man is known as Gerard Argent. Chris withdraws a stun baton, with a sharp flick of his wrist it telescopes out as it cracking with blue bolts of electricity.</p>
<p>The trapped werewolf snarls in fear as Chris calmly walked toward the creature then whips the baton up and connects the top of its body. A blue flash briefly lights the woods as the werewolf’s cry turns to a human scream.</p>
<p>Instantly, the werewolf transformed back into a homeless man. “Who are you?” Chris watched the man simply sputters in fear. “What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“Nothing, nothing, I swear.” The homeless man answered, fearfully.</p>
<p>Chris narrowed his eyes at the werewolf. “You’re not from here, are you?” no response. “<em>Are you</em>?” Chris lifted his baton.</p>
<p>Which causes the werewolf to shakes his head with terrified. “No. No, I came—I came looking for the Alpha. I heard he was here. That’s all.” Chris and Gerard glanced at each other quietly. “Look, I didn’t do anything. I didn’t hurt anyone. No one living. He wasn’t alive in the ambulance. He wasn’t. I swear.” He pleading.</p>
<p>The elder man turned around, facing the hunters calmly. “Gentleman! Take a look at a rare sight! You wanna tell them what we’ve caught?” he glanced at his son.</p>
<p>Chris eyeing at the werewolf blankly. “An Omega.”</p>
<p>“The lone wolf!” Gerard nods his head, walking toward the hunters while the werewolves who are hiding are watching them. Derek controlled his growls as his eyes shifted to scarlet-red while Scott’s eyes changed to golden. The elder man grabbed something from one of the hunters and lifted up to reveal a long sword in hand. “Possibly kicked out of his own pack, or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down, maybe even <em>murdered</em>… and possibly alone by his own choice…”</p>
<p>Scott stared in horror while Derek gritted his fangs, attempted to control his anxiety and rage wolf. The elder man walked back to the helplessly trapped werewolf. “Certainly not a <em>wise </em>choice… because, as I am about to demonstrate. An Omega rarely survives on his own.” Gerard lists the blade with both hands than with one swift and startingly powerful movement, he whips the blade around right across the torso of the homeless man. The lower half of the homeless man’s body falls to the ground.</p>
<p>Derek pulled Scott back who lurches forward with his powerful strength as his arms wrapped around Scott’s shoulders. The Beta stared in terror at the shocking display of violence while Derek growled with disgusted by the hunters’ actions. “N-no…” Scott gasped in horror.</p>
<p>“Look at them. Do you see what they do? That’s what hunters <em>do</em>. They just murdered creatures like us. That’s why we need to stick together and fight them. <em>Together</em>.” Derek whispered gravelly while scarlet-red eyes blazing.</p>
<p>The floppy-haired werewolf shakes his head. “W-what is this? What are they trying to do?”</p>
<p>The young Alpha growled. “Declaring war.” He recognized that type of action. He heard of it before, when his uncle Peter explained about the hunters and werewolves war.</p>
<p>Chris stared at his father with shock. Then gulped as he steps forward. “We have a Code.” He reminded his father, calmly.</p>
<p>The elder man snorted with disgust. “Not when they murder my daughter.” He stabbed his sword into the ground. “No Code. Not anymore. From now on, these <em>things </em>are just bodies waiting to be cut in half.” He turned around and scrutinized his surroundings in the woods. “Are you listening?” The winds seem to take Gerard’s voice out of the woods and into the town of Beacon Hills.</p>
<p><em>[A shivering, sickly Jackson turns over in bed. He pulls a tissue from his nose, dripping with black blood. </em>“Because I don’t care if they’re wounded and weak…” <em>the tissue falls to a pile on the floor, a veritable mountain of them soaked with the strange black fluid. </em>“Or if it’s seemingly harmless…”<em>]</em></p>
<p><em>[A troubled Scott gathers Allison into his arms as they sit together on a rock face overlooking the light-dappled town. </em>“Begging for its life with a promise that it would never, ever hurt anyone…” <em>Allison smiles lovely as she cuddled with her boyfriend.]</em></p>
<p><em>[A shy Isaac lifted the folded paper in his hands underneath the lamp at his desk. He unfolded it and smiles when he saw the numbers written. His very first friend who wants to keep in touch and hang out again with him. </em>“Or if it’s some desperate, lost soul with no idea what’s he getting into…” <em>He picked up his mobile to insert his friend’s number into his contact info and typed the name above the numbers. STILES STILINSKI.]</em></p>
<p><em>[A disturbed Derek with glowing scarlet-red eyes shines through the darkness as he is sitting on the Stilinski’s house rooftop, next to the closed window that leads to Stiles’ bedroom. He leaned against the wall, listening to the calm heartbeats from sleeping Stiles. </em>“We find them. We kill them.” <em>Derek and his wolf growl viciously as the thought of anyone harm his pack. He refuses to let anyone hurt his pack.]</em></p>
<p>“We kill them all.” Gerard declared coldly.</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>..</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <strong>◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇</strong>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <strong>SHAPE SHIFTED</strong>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <strong>◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇</strong>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <strong>...</strong>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <strong>..</strong>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <strong>.</strong>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Two Weeks Later</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="u">
    <br/>
    <strong>Lahey’s Residence</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>Kitchen</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>Night…</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>The clink and clatter of silverware fill the strangely hollow, lonely house. Across a small table in the dimly lit kitchen, Mr. Lahey and Isaac, quietly eat their dinner. The curly-haired teenager wanted to hurry up with his meal, however, he knew his father wants to talk to him and he doesn’t want to risk anger his father.</p>
<p>His home situation was suck but at least now he knew that his time at school is tolerable and slightly fun. All because of his friends. Stiles and Derek.</p>
<p>Stiles offered his chips or sandwiches to him during lunch, and even give up his chocolate pudding to him. Derek informed Isaac that Stiles <em>never </em>give up his pudding because the lanky teen is obsessed with it. A flashback appeared in his mind.</p>
<p>
  <strong>[Flashback]</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Derek stared at Stiles with amazed then shifted his hazel eyes to Isaac. “Stiles never give up his chocolate pudding. He’s obsessed with it. Not even to the girl he has a crush on.” The brooding teenager explained, shockingly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Stiles rolled his eyes playfully. “Shut up! I just feel like it. Okay?” Derek raises his eyebrow at Stiles skeptical. “What? I want to give it to him. Is that so hard to believe that I share my food?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Not when it’s your favorite pudding.” Derek remarked and they both bickered back and forth while Isaac stared at them quietly. He glanced down at the sealed chocolate pudding in hand, then his gaze went to Stiles with thoughtful. A shy yet happy smile appeared on his face.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>[End of Flashback]</strong>
</p>
<p>Stiles and Derek hang out with him every day at lunch, sometimes at the library, and even at the lacrosse field at break from practices. Isaac genuinely is having fun and enjoying friendship bonds with them. Isaac recalled that Stiles offered his invitation to him and Derek if they want to spend the night at his place. Isaac wants to accept it, experience it, but he was afraid that his father will hurt him. So, he, disappointedly, said no.</p>
<p>However, it didn’t stop Stiles that he dragged him to his house and hang out, played video games, and snacking on junk foods. That happened earlier today, and Isaac cherished that memory.</p>
<p>“How are your grades?” Mr. Lahey speaks up, snapped Isaac out of his mused at glanced up nervously. Mr. Lahey calmly chewing his meat.</p>
<p>Isaac gulped anxiously. “Um… so far, it’s an A in French and a B-minus in Econ.” He answered, quietly.</p>
<p>“Oh. What about Chemistry?”</p>
<p>The curly-haired teenager slouched his shoulders nervously. “I’m not sure…” he replied, evasively. His eyes stared at half-eaten dinner on his plate. “Uh, midterms are in a few days, so it could go up…” he stammered.</p>
<p>“Well, what’s it at now?”</p>
<p>Isaac froze. “The grade?”</p>
<p>His father halted and peer through over his glasses at his son. “Uh, <em>yeah</em>.” He said, impatiently.</p>
<p>“Uh…I’m not sure.” Isaac lied as his heart beating fast.</p>
<p>Mr. Lahey narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “But you just said it could go up.”</p>
<p>“I just—uh, I meant <em>generally…</em>”</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t be lying to me, would you, Isaac?” Mr. Lahey interjected, in his hands where the knife and fork are, twisting around.</p>
<p>Isaac gulped as his gaze lifted up at his father while he stopped playing his fork. “No.”</p>
<p>“Then tell me your grade.”</p>
<p>“I just told you, I don’t know.” Isaac answered, avoided while quietly settle his fork down. His father frowned at him while chewing his food then swallowed it.</p>
<p>Mr. Lahey kept twisting his utensils. “You wanna take this little conversation downstairs?” he warned his son who shakes his head. “What’s the grade?”</p>
<p>“The semester’s only half over.” Isaac attempted to evade this topic as much as he could without risking his father’s anger.</p>
<p>“Isaac?” his father refuses to budge as he waits for the real answer.</p>
<p>The curly-haired teenager’s heart beating fast with anxiety and fear. “There’s plenty of time—”</p>
<p>“<em>Isaac.</em>” Mr. Lahey snapped, sternly.</p>
<p>His son halted, then lowered his shoulders and released a shuddering sighed. “It’s-it’s a D.” Isaac carefully watched his father paused, gently set his utensils down much to his surprised.</p>
<p>“Alright. It’s a D.” Mr. Lahey picked up his napkin, wipes his mouth calmly. “I’m not angry. I’m gonna have to find a way to punish you though… you know, I have my responsibility as a parent. So, we’ll start with something simple, like, uh…” he glanced around, thinking while Isaac stares at him warily. “Tell you what—you do the dishes and you clean up the kitchen, okay?”</p>
<p>Isaac gives a wary nod, unsure about getting off so easy while his father leaned back. “Good.” Mr. Lahey nods his head. “Because I-I’d really like to see this place <em>spotless</em>. Know what I’m saying?” Isaac still feels cautious by his father’s strangely calm. “You know…” Mr. Lahey’s tone turned to familiar cold as he picked up his glass of cup, hurled it to the floor, and shattering it over the linoleum. “...this <em>entire </em>kitchen.”</p>
<p>Mr. Lahey swipes a plate off the table which Isaac flinches as it smashes into pieces against the cabinets. His father stood up calmly and picked up another glass of cup. “Absolutely—" he threw and it flies toward the refrigerator and explodes. <em>“—Spotless.”</em></p>
<p>Isaac watched in frightfully as he cowered while stumbled out of his seat to the wall when his father threw a pitcher past him. Glass shattered around and Isaac shakily reached his face, touch the blood dripping down the side of his cheek, and carefully extract a shard of glass from just below his eye.</p>
<p>Mr. Lahey watched his son blankly. “….well, that was <em>your </em>fault.”</p>
<p>“You could have blinded me!” Isaac shouted, angrily and scared.</p>
<p>His father rolled his eyes exasperatedly. “Shut up! It’s a scratch! It’s hardly even noticeable.”</p>
<p>Isaac frowned deeply as he curled his hands into fists. He couldn’t handle this anymore longer, so he shoves himself from the ground and dart out of the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Isaac!” Mr. Lahey bellowed.</p>
<p>The curly-haired teenager storm out to the front door, slammed it open, dart to his bicycle, and instantly start riding into the street in time that his father rushes out and saw Isaac ride away. “Isaac!”</p>
<p>Mr. Lahey curses underneath his breath, ran to his SUV while taking out his keys from his pocket without notice that across the street, Jackson was watching the drama the entire time.</p>
<p>Jackson raises his eyebrow while he is standing next to the large trash bin at the end of the driveway to his own house. He watches Mr. Lahey’s SUV swerve into the road. He scoffed. “Freaks.” Jackson shove a plastic bag full of black blood-soaked tissues into the bin and slammed the trash lid shut.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Stilinski’s Residence</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="u">
    <br/>
    <strong>Meanwhile…</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>“Don’t think I didn’t notice that you sneak in donuts.” Stiles lectured his father who stared dejectedly at the salads on the plate as his dinner. “Because of that, we are eating salads tonight.”</p>
<p>Noah sighed as he grabbed his fork while grumbling about rabbits' foods. Stiles rolled his eyes and sat down on the chair before he picks up his fork.</p>
<p>Suddenly, a loud doorbell rang heard through the house. Stiles and Noah glanced at each other and the lanky teen pointed at the salad food with a stern face. “Eat. I’ll get the door.” He stood up, walked to the entrance door, and unlocked it.</p>
<p>Stiles opened to revealed shivering, soaked Isaac with blood dripping from his cheek. “S-S-Stiles.” His teeth chattering from the chill cold rain.</p>
<p>“<em>Isaac</em>?!” Stiles screech in horror and worry. “Come here, you’ll catch a cold if you stay out in the rain longer.” He gently grabbed his friend inside his house with worried. “Jesus! What happened? Are you okay? How did you get here? Why are you here?” he spits out the questions while fussy over cold-soaked poor Isaac.</p>
<p>“Son?” Isaac and Stiles turned and saw Noah stare at them with concern. “Is everything okay?”</p>
<p>The curly-haired teenager flinched and slouches his shoulders. “I-I’m sorry, sir. I-I… I should leave. I’m sorry.” He turned around to leave but halted when Stiles gently grabbed his elbow.</p>
<p>“Hey, hey, hey. No, it’s okay. Stay.” Stiles said, calmly. His whiskey-brown eyes met his father’s suspicious eyes. “…he can stay, right dad?”</p>
<p>Noah frowned but nodded his head. “Yeah, but you need to get out of those wet clothes—” he tipped his head at soaked clothes that Isaac is currently wearing. “—Stiles will hand you some dry clothes to change into.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, of course.” Stiles understood then turned to his friend with a smile. “Come on, let’s head up to my room.” He gently tugged quiet Isaac up to the stairs.</p>
<p>Stiles’ father watches them with a contemplative face then went to his office to call the police department.</p>
<p>When Stiles and Isaac walked into his bedroom, Stiles went to his dresser and grabbed a slightly large t-shirt, and his father’s old sweatpants he stole a long time ago. He handed it to Isaac and lightly nudge the scared boy to the bathroom. “There’s a fresh towel in the cabinet, you can take a shower if you want. Feel free to use my shampoo.”</p>
<p>Isaac nodded his head and went into the bathroom and shut the door locked. Stiles sighed heavily while leaned against the wall across the bathroom. He frowned with anger and worry. He has a feeling that Mr. Lahey did something to his friend and causes him to leave his house. Stiles was a relief when Isaac went to him but to think his friend was <em>this </em>scared to run away from his father.</p>
<p>The lanky teen decided that it’s time that he’s going to save Isaac from his own father.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Night</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="u">
    <br/>
    <strong>Meanwhile…</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>The raindrops pelting the windshield of Lahey’s car. Mr. Lahey searching through the rain to find his son. Slowly, he spins into a U-turn and whips back the other way down the dark road. Before he knew, he kept taking turn after turn, he hurtles down darker and darker roach until he spotted a bicycle lying in a dark alley. He slammed on the brakes, steps out of his SUV and into the rain. He squints his eyes through the rain of the dark bicycle that he assumes belongs to his son.</p>
<p>He was confident that this bike was his son’s. Mr. Lahey glances around while taking a cautious approach toward the alley where the bike was. “Isaac?” he called out, waiting for his son to acknowledge him.</p>
<p>His glasses begin to fog as he pulls them off but paused when he saw a blurry figure standing in the middle of the alley. “Isaac?” the figure doesn’t move.</p>
<p>Mr. Lahey wipes his glasses on his shirt, then slips them on and saw the empty alley except for the bike. He frowned and glanced around. “Isaac?” the rain falling down from the grey clouds and thunder heard from the distance. His glasses got fogged once again which he yanks them off to wipe them clean again. “Okay, that’s enough! Let’s go!” he snapped, impatiently.</p>
<p>He saw the blurry figure once again, however this time it was now several feet closer. The rain dripping over his face as he squints his eyes attempts to make out the details of the person. “Isaac?” something about the figure was strange that he knew it wasn’t his son. His hands were trembling when he holds his glasses up to see through the lenses.</p>
<p>Nothing was there which cause confusion for him. Mr. Lahey glances above the lenses, seeing only a milky blur, then holding the glasses out, as he slowly lowers them. The figure is still there, just now on all fours and creeping stealthily forward toward him.</p>
<p>Mr. Lahey steps back as he pulls the glasses closer to his eyes and slipped them over his nose and clearly see the figure. “Holy—” he curses with terrified and staggers retreat, spinning around and dart for his SUV.</p>
<p>Something movies with alarming speed, bounding towards him as just Mr. Lahey is about to slam the door shut, the thing grabs it from the other side and pulling back.</p>
<p>Mr. Lahey gropes for its tighter hold, trying to pull the door closed. It’s a desperate, frantic tug-of-war that ends with a metallic wrenching. The door tears right off its hinges, whipping into the air that slammed against the alley wall and clatters to the ground.</p>
<p>The man shrieks, a high-pitched scream that abruptly cuts short. Blood spatters over the cement and the driver's seat. It’s quickly dissolved by the soft patter of rain from above where the nearly full moon shines brightly through ominous storm clouds.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Stilinski’s Residence</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="u"></span>
  <br/>
  <strong>Stiles’ Bedroom</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Meanwhile…</strong>
</p>
<p>Stiles is sitting on the spinning chair while watching Isaac sitting on the bed as he is hugging the pillow quietly. “Isaac…” he whispered, concerned for his friend while observed Isaac’s face. He already cleans the curly-haired teenager’s wound and placed a bandage over it. Isaac just slouches his shoulders while his brown eyes stared at the ground.</p>
<p>The lanky teen sighed softly and glanced at his window that was hit by the raindrops. It’s been uncomfortably silent for a while until a voice breaks it. “I-I can’t do this…” Stiles gaze went to Isaac. “…I can’t stay scared any longer. I-I want to be confident, to be free, and… be happy and safe.” He whispered the last part, sadly.</p>
<p>Stiles’ heart sank. “…what if there’s a way for that?”</p>
<p>Isaac lifted his tearful eyes which breaks Stiles’ heart. “W-what do you mean?”</p>
<p>The lanky teen smiles warmly at his friend. “What if you could get those? To be safe, happy, confident, and free? True freedom to have both friends and family. Would you like to have one?”</p>
<p>“…yeah… yeah, I want one.” Isaac whispered, nodded his head as he desperately wanted it. He <em>wants </em>to have a family that is safe and love. A family that loves him, accept him, and cherish him. A family that would <em>never </em>hurt him.</p>
<p>Stiles nodded his head, then spin his chair around to grab his phone from his desk then around to Isaac. “Then we’re gonna need Derek.” He lifted his phone.</p>
<p>“Why?” Isaac asked, confused, and lost.</p>
<p>The son of the Sheriff half-grinned mischievously. “Because Sourwolf can grant you those wishes.” He stood up, walked to his window, unlocked it while taps the onscreen of his phone. Stiles placed it on his ear and after two rings, Derek answered.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>After a moment later, Derek arrived by climbing through the window gracefully as Stiles greeted the young Alpha coolly while Isaac stared at them with a face as if wondering if they are insane. Derek eyeing the shy human quietly.</p>
<p>Stiles gazes back and forth between Isaac and Derek then decided to blurt it out, straight to the point without beating any bush. “Werewolves are real, and Derek is the Alpha.”</p>
<p>Derek twitched with disbelief as he sends exasperatedly glare at a lanky teen who shrugged his shoulders with a faux-innocent face.</p>
<p>“I-I’m sorry… <em>what</em>?” Isaac asked, skeptical, and confused.</p>
<p>The young Alpha huffed slightly then turned his attention back on the curly-haired teenager. “My name is Derek Hale, and I’m the Alpha of the Hale Pack.” He formally introduced himself as his hazel eyes shifted to scarlet-red.</p>
<p>Isaac’s eyes widen in dumbfounded.</p>
<p>“This is gonna be a long night.” Stiles muttered, mentally prepared himself for the long talk with Derek to Isaac about the existence of the supernatural.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4 = Shape Shifted: Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Beacon Hills</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="u">
    <br/>
    <strong>Stilinski’s Residence</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>Stiles’ Bedroom</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>Morning…</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>The Sheriff arrived at his son’s bedroom, extends his hand on the doorknob, and twisted it open inward. He halted when he saw his son sleeping on his bed, with Isaac curling at his side. He blinked owlishly at them, leaned against the doorway with a confused frowned. “Boys.” He called out, waiting for one of them to wake up.</p><p>Fortunately, or maybe not. Stiles opens his eyes as he lifted his head from his pillow and blinked dazedly. “Yeah, dad?”</p><p>Noah raises his eyebrow. “Everything’s fine?” he is eyeing his son and his friend who is snuggling toward Stiles.</p><p>“Uh, yeah.” Stiles answered, calmly. As if he is normally used to cuddling with Isaac. Noah just stared at his son then shakes his head.</p><p>“Get up and get ready. Otherwise, you both will be late for school.” He informed his son, resigned as he doesn’t want to deal with his son’s strange bizarre habits. </p><p>“Okay!” the lanky teen dropped his head back on his pillow while his eyes stared at the ceiling. “Isaac?” he whispered, gently to his friend.</p><p>Isaac hummed sleepily while tucking his nose into Stiles’ shoulder, like a puppy hiding its nose for warmth. “Come on, man. We gonna get up and get dress. School.” Isaac groaned as he tipped his head up while blinking his tired eyes. “Good, <em>that’s it</em>.”</p><p>Stiles waited for Isaac completely awake for a few minutes until the curly-haired teenager blink then tilted his head. “…tell me it’s not a dream.” He whispered while stared at the wall blankly.</p><p>“Nope. Sourwolf came last night, <em>late </em>and told you the truth. Shown you proof and now we are waiting for your answer.” Stiles explained, easily. He climbed off his bed and nearly stumbled to his dresser. Isaac shifted his gaze to Stiles with awestruck.</p><p>“So… werewolves.”</p><p>“Yep.” Stiles nods his head as he grabbed his shirt and pants from his drawers.</p><p>The curly-haired teenager runs his hair through with his fingers. “Holy shit… for <em>real</em>?”</p><p>“Yep.” The pale teen took off his shirt and pulled in his fresh clean shirt, and switched out his pajama to his jeans.</p><p>Isaac chuckled in half-disbelieved and half-anxious. “S-so, you and Derek were serious… about me? Becoming a werewolf?” he asked, softly with a hint of timid.</p><p>“Yep.” Stiles should maybe change his word but with the same meaning, while grabbed his socks, sat on the edge of his bed, and slipped his socks on.</p><p>“Why me?”</p><p>The lanky human turned his head over to Isaac with a confused frown. “I thought we already covered that. Derek’s wolf wants you to be in his pack. It chose you.”</p><p>Isaac carefully observed Stiles’ expression then a small smile appeared on his face. “…yeah?” Stiles nodded his head. “As much as being a werewolf sounds pretty cool… I don’t know.”</p><p>“Hey.” Stiles reached his hand to Isaac’s shoulder and squeeze gently. “Remember last night that Derek explained to you about the Bite? It’s a gift, meaning that you can either accept it or not. Sourwolf won’t force you. The choice it ultimately yours. No one will take that from you.” Isaac smiles shyly with grateful eyes. “Now, I’m pretty sure dad put your clothes in the dryer last night. I’ll go get it and bring it to you. You can borrow one of my shirts if you want. Feel free to use the bathroom.” Stiles informed Isaac who understood.</p><p>The teenagers start preparing for another day of school.</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>..</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>SHAPE SHIFTED</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>...</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>..</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <strong>.</strong>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">B.H. High School</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="u">
    <br/>
    <strong>Corridor</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Stiles and Isaac heading down the hallway that leads to the boys’ locker room for early morning lacrosse practice. “So, Derek is the Alpha and Scott is a Beta?” Isaac asked, just to be sure as he processes the information.</p><p>“Yeah… except Derek is a born wolf.”</p><p>The curly-haired teenager hummed with understanding. “And Scott is a bitten wolf?” Stiles nodded his head, confirmed that Isaac is corrected. Before they continue to discuss more, Scott came out into the hallway of the other side and perked up when he saw Stiles.</p><p>“Stiles!” Scott jogged toward Stiles who halted, Isaac paused as well. They waited until Scott met them near the doorway of the locker room. “Hey, man.” The floppy-haired werewolf greeted Stiles.</p><p>The lanky teen nods his head. “Sup.” Three teenagers ambled inside the locker room. “Everything’s going good with you? And Allison?” Stiles asked as he went to his locker.</p><p>“I’m doing good.” Scott answered, leaning against the locker next to Stiles while Isaac stood behind the lanky teen. “Things are good with Allison.” Scott added, with a dopey smile.</p><p>Stiles hummed. “Awesome.” He replied, dryly.</p><p>“No, I mean they’re <em>really </em>good.” Scott insisted while Isaac raises his eyebrow with amused and Stiles glared at his best friend with irritation. “I mean, like, <em>really </em>good—”</p><p>Stiles interjected exasperatedly. “Alright, I get it. Just <em>please</em>, shut the hell up before I have the urge to maim and kill <em>myself</em>.” He regretted asking Scott about him and Allison. He should’ve known this would be Scott’s answer, he needs to learn his mistakes. Like, right now. Never again.</p><p>The lanky teen jerked his locker door opened and suddenly, heavy-duty chains begin falling out. Stiles attempted to stop the chain, but it was useless. He pressed his closed fist against his mouth as he closed his eyes resigned, knowing people are judging him. Everyone in the locker room turns to Stiles when they heard the metallic clattering and saw the chain piling on the floor.</p><p>Scott stared at it with jaw-dropped flabbergasted while Isaac stared at it with a mixture of awe and horrify at the long length of chain pouring out of Stiles’ locker. Even Jackson is staring at the growing pile with a look of abject contempt.</p><p>Before Stiles knew, he opened his eyes and saw Coach Finstock steps up while chewing his gum. He watches the chains continue tumbling out as the pile rising higher and higher. And finally, the last link of the chain clatters down. Silence bestows in the locker room.</p><p>“…part of me wants to ask.” Coach speak up, calmly while staring at the pile of chains. “The other part says knowing will be more disturbing than anything I could <em>ever</em> imagine.” He glanced at Stiles who stared at his locker. “So, I’m gonna walk away now.”</p><p>Stiles nods his head as he dropped his hand from his mouth. “That’s good. That’s a wise choice, Coach.” The Coach turned around and retreat. Then the boys went back to their changing clothes out into uniform. Stiles, Isaac, and Scott kneel down to pick up the chains.</p><p>Three of the boys stood up, shove the chains into Stiles’ gym bag and Isaac speaks up clearly curious. “Where did you even buy this chain?” Scott turned to Stiles with interest as he wanted to know the answer as well.</p><p>Stiles halted and slowly gaze up to Isaac and to Scott. “…you don’t wanna know.” He answered, mysteriously grave.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">B.H. High School</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="u">
    <br/>
    <strong>Parking Lots</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>Meanwhile…</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Allison and Lydia ascended the stairs to the entrance of the school. The huntress glanced at her best friend with concern. “You really don’t remember <em>anything</em>?”</p><p>“They called it a <em>“fugue state”</em>, which is basically a way of saying, <em>“We have no idea why you can’t remember running through the woods naked for two days.” </em>But…” Lydia halted by the door as Allison turned to her with worried. The strawberry-blonde girl smiles widely. “…personally, I don’t care.” The huntress raises her eyebrow with surprise.</p><p>Lydia shrugged her shoulders. “I lost nine pounds.” She smiles proudly which made Allison chuckled with relief. She is happy to see Lydia’s content despite her bizarre situation.</p><p>“Are you ready for this?” Allison asked, just to be sure before she glances at the doors.</p><p>The strawberry-blonde girl scoffed. “<em>Please</em>. It’s not like my aunt’s a serial killer.” She turned around, yanks the door open as Allison was slightly stung. The huntress just shook her head and quickly follow Lydia inside the corridor.</p><p>The two girls step into the student-filled corridor and the door clangs shut behind them. Every single eye turns to focus on Lydia as the crowd hushes to dead silence. Allison eyeing at them and adjusted her backpack strap over her shoulder, lean to Lydia, and whisper softly. “Maybe it’s the nine pounds?”</p><p>After a few agonizingly awkward seconds, Lydia whips her hair around as she owns it and struts forward with confidence. Allison smiles wide, proud of her best friend’s fearless action, and followed her.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">B.H. High School</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="u">
    <br/>
    <strong>Lacrosse Field</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>Meanwhile…</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Derek is currently sitting at the top bleacher with his hands tucked into his leather jacket’s pockets while examined around the field with boredom. He noticed Stiles, Scott, and Isaac appeared and went to the bench, preparing for practice. Stiles’ whiskey-brown glanced up and saw Derek who tipped his head, greeted him.</p><p>Stiles smiles friendly and turns his head to his friends, putting on protective pads over his elbows. The young Alpha took out his hands, placed his elbows on his knees while watching his friends heading onto the field.</p><p>The Coach blows his whistle. “Let’s go! Line it up!” he shouted at his players and soon, the team lines up for an attack drill where one long stick defender covers the goal. Danny went to the goal as he pulled his helmet on.</p><p>Finstock blows this whistle once again and tosses a ball to the first player in line. The defender braces for the attack.</p><p>The practice continues for a while and Derek just watched it blankly until his hazel eyes lit up when it was Stiles’ turn who managed to dodge the defender and threw the ball, but Danny caught it. However, Derek thinks that lanky teen is doing well on the lacrosse team.</p><p>Then Derek snapped his gaze over and saw Sheriff Stilinski and two deputies approaching toward them. The Coach blows the whistle when he noticed them coming toward the field. “Can I help you, gentlemen?”</p><p>All the players stare at the polices with confusion and curiosity. The Sheriff took off his sunglasses with a serious face. “I’m here to talk with Isaac Lahey.” All heads turned to Isaac who frowned with lost and anxiety.</p><p>After a moment, all players gathered around at the benches and exchanges whispers while Isaac is talking to the Sheriff and deputies along with the Coach who is listening quietly.</p><p>Stiles and Scott are standing by the bleacher with Derek. The Beta tilted his head, eavesdropping on the conversation while Derek lowered his head, and whispered to Stiles’ ear.  “Your father is telling Isaac that his father’s body was found last night in his car. He thinks that Mr. Lahey was murdered.”</p><p>Stiles was shocked to hear the news and turned his whiskey-brown to Isaac who stared at the Sheriff blankly. He watched his father pats Isaac with sympathetic, and begin guiding Isaac off the field. “Where are they going? Where is my dad taking Isaac to?” Stiles asked the young Alpha, puzzled.</p><p>“He’s taking Isaac to the office.” Derek answered.</p><p>Scott frowned deeply. “They are not taking Isaac in the police station?” he wondered, curious.</p><p>Stiles shook his head. “There’s no reason for that. I mean, Isaac already has an alibi.” He said as he watches his friend leaving. “…we’re going to that office.” He stated, determined.</p><p>“How?” Scott question, bewildered.</p><p>The lanky teenager half-grinned at his best friend. “It’s called skipping class. You know what that means, right?” Derek’s lip twitches with mirth while Scott sighed but nodded his head. “Good. ‘Cause we’re skipping class and you both are gonna use your super hearing to pass the eavesdropping messages to me.” Stiles explained, gleefully.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">B.H. High School</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="u">
    <br/>
    <strong>Principal’s Office</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>Waiting Area</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>The three teenagers pretending they are trouble as the werewolves are listening to the conversation while Stiles has a magazine covered his face. Scott is sitting left side of Stiles who is in the middle while Derek is on his right.</p><p>The young Alpha tilted his head, muttering loud enough for Stiles to hear while Scott is listening quietly with intense focus. The floppy-haired werewolf still has a lot to practice his super hearing while Derek is already natural thanks to his birth as a wolf.</p><p>“Jackson knew Mr. Lahey was abusing Isaac, but he didn’t report it to anyone because he doesn’t care.” Derek informed Stiles with slight anger at the arrogant jock.</p><p>Stiles scowled with disgust. “Of course, no surprise that Jackass doesn’t have a <em>heart</em>.” He mumbled, angrily. If any of his friends were in trouble, abuse by someone, he would <em>do </em>anything to save his friends. Stiles continue listening to Derek’s words about Isaac needed a temporary home while the Sheriff figures out Mr. Lahey’s murder and that Isaac will have to head to the police station for a statement. Even Isaac willingly to report his abuse which the Sheriff will make a file of it.</p><p>“Your father is leaving with Isaac right now.” Derek warned his friends who quickly stumbled to their feet and before they could retreat, Noah busted them when he walked out of the office. Jackson and Isaac followed out, the popular jock gave a look at them then scoffed. Jackson turned around and left.</p><p>Noah narrowed his eyes at his sheepish son. “Are you skipping class?”</p><p>Stiles cleared his throat while Scott fidgets his feet and Derek rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Isaac raises his eyebrows at them in perplexing as he is standing behind the Sheriff. “How would you define skipping?” Stiles asked, with a nervous grin.</p><p>“I define as any absence from the class that is not authorized by the school.” Noah placed his hands on his hips with a raise eyebrow at his son. “How would you define it?”</p><p>The lanky teenager chuckled uncomfortably. “I define move along a light, stepping from one foot to the other with a hop.” He said, even did a little demonstrate.</p><p>“Go to class.”</p><p>“Yes sir.” Stiles whirled around, pushing Scott and Derek down the corridor. However, Isaac speaks up which stops them.</p><p>“Wait.” Isaac gulped nervously and edgy. “C-can Derek come? I-I don’t wanna be alone.” He asked, hopeful, and scare to Noah who scrutinized him quietly.</p><p>The Sheriff rubbed his mouth then nodded his head. “Fine.” He turned to Derek. “You wouldn’t mind tag along and keep Isaac’s company at the station?” Derek shakes his head. “Alright. You two.” Noah pointed at his son and his son’s best friend with a stern face. “No more skipping class.”</p><p>Stiles and Scott bobbled their heads and watched the Sheriff guide Isaac and Derek down the hallway. The Beta turned his head to Stiles with a puzzled face. “When did you and Derek start to care about Isaac?” he wondered.</p><p>The lanky teen blinked at his best friend with bemused then realized something. “Oh. That’s right.” Stiles recalled that his best friend doesn’t know that Isaac knew the supernatural existence now. “Isaac has been my friend for weeks now. He’s also Derek’s friend too. And… he also knows about werewolves.” He whispered the last part.</p><p>“What?” Scott jerked his head at Stiles with baffled. He immediately grabbed Stiles’ elbow and dragged him down the hallway. “Why?” he demanded to know.</p><p>“Because. Derek’s wolf chose Isaac.” Stiles explained with a sigh.</p><p>Scott’s furrowed his eyebrow with bewildered. “I don’t understand.”</p><p>Stiles groaned as he rubbed his face. He stared at Scott with contemplative as his hands covered half of his face. “Come on.” He dropped his hands. “I’m going to take you somewhere.”</p><p>“Wait— I thought your dad said no skipping class.”</p><p>The lanky teen pointed at Scott. “He said no <em>skipping </em>class. We’re not skipping class, we’re <em>ditching </em>school. There’s a difference.” Stiles said, drolly. “Now, <em>come </em>on.” The lanky teen dragged his werewolf best friend out of the school.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Lahey’s Residence</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="u">
    <br/>
    <strong>Later…</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>“Why are we here?” Scott asked, confused when Stiles hit the brake of his Jeep at the sidewalk, front of Isaac’s home. Stiles turned off his engine, leaned his forearm on the steering wheels, and observed the quiet house.</p><p>“Derek told me that we will find an answer in that house. So, we’re gonna break-in and you will use your wolf powers.” Stiles blurted it out his plan which Scott jerked his head to him with appalled. “What? You should know by now that my plans are never sane enough.” Stiles informed him, calmly then climbed out of his Jeep.</p><p>The werewolf quickly followed and went after Stiles to the front porch. “We better hurry before anyone sees us.” Stiles muttered as he went straight to the door. He took out his lock pit from his pocket and start his lockpicking performance while Scott whirled around alarmingly and anxious, keeping his eyes out for anyone just in case.</p><p>With the clicked sound, Stiles inwardly cheer and proud that he opened the door and walked in. Scott quickly followed, shut the door behind, and glance around with curiosity and confusion. Stiles pocketed his lock pit tools while observed the living room of Isaac’s home. “Okay, now—” he turned around and stared at Scott. “—use your sense. Which way is the most Isaac’s scent has?”</p><p>The werewolf frowned, but willingly to obeyed as he closed his eyes and start to flare his nose. Taking the scent in the house. He slowly ignores Stiles’ scent along with another unnecessary aroma. Before Scott knew, he went after the trail of the scent that belongs to Isaac. Stiles quietly shadow the werewolf.</p><p>The lanky human watched his best friend leading them through the kitchen, to the back where the door was, and Scott halted. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times. Stiles peer over as he was standing behind Scott. “I think that’s a basement.” Scott reached the doorknob, twisted it open, and flicks the light, revealing steps leading down to the basement.</p><p>“I wonder what’s down there?” Scott mused out loud.</p><p>Stiles shrugged his shoulders. “Could be motive?”</p><p>Two best friends descended the stairs to the basement which filled cluttered with boxes piled almost to the ceiling, old furniture is covered by sheets, few broken shelves, a couple of dusty lamps, and some knickknacks scattered around. Scott carefully searches around the basement while Stiles spotted a plastic clown’s mask which he nearly jumps startled by it. <em>‘Fucking clown!’ </em>he is <em>not </em>fond of clowns as he glared hatefully at the mask.</p><p>“Stiles…” Scott kneels down, gently touch the strange several scratches in the cement. Stiles went up to him, kneel over, and stared at the marks blankly. “…it looks like… claw marks?”</p><p>“No.” Stiles whispered, tense, sadness, anger, and appalled. “Those are not claw marks. Those scratches… I’ve seen them plenty of times from the pictures when I look over my dad’s file cases.” He gulped dryly. “Those are fingernails marks.”</p><p>Two best friends follow the trails of marks with their eyes that lead them to a large freezer with a small, open padlock hangs from its hinge. Scott slowly gets up as Stiles straighten up with hands clenched at his sides. They move forward to the freezer, and the werewolf reaches his hand on the lid and pushes it open.</p><p>“Oh my <em>God</em>.” Stiles blurted it out as he placed his hand on his forehead, staring at the scratch marks inside, along with dried blood in the grooves, and <em>even </em>some engraved two same words that repeat over and over.</p><p><em>H</em>e<strong>l</strong>p <em>m</em>E! H<em>E</em>l<strong>P</strong> <em>M</em>e. h<strong>e</strong>l<em>P</em> <em>m</em>e! He<em>L</em>p <strong>m</strong><em>e</em>. <em>H</em>e<strong>l</strong>p <em>m</em>E. H<em>E</em>l<strong>P</strong> <em>M</em>e. h<strong>e</strong>l<em>P</em> <em>m</em>e! He<em>L</em>p <strong>m</strong><em>e</em>! <em>H</em>e<strong>l</strong>p <em>m</em>E. H<em>E</em>l<strong>P</strong> <em>M</em>e! h<strong>e</strong>l<em>P</em> <em>m</em>e. He<em>L</em>p <strong>m</strong><em>e</em>!</p><p>They are <em>everywhere</em>.</p><p>“I knew that asshole was abusing Isaac but to think…” Stiles closed his eyes, as his gut filled with disgust, dismay, sickening, and anger. “…just… holy fuck.” He cursed while rubbed his face slightly aggressively. Scott stared at the freeze in petrified and dishearten. </p><p>The werewolf exhaled his breath. “What does this got to do with Isaac knowing about werewolves?”</p><p>Stiles’ gazes shifted to Scott’s back quietly for a moment then opened his mouth. “Derek offered to give Isaac a Bite.”</p><p>“<em>What?!” </em>The Beta jerked around with shock horrified as the lid fall shut. “W-why?!”</p><p>“I told you. Derek’s wolf chose Isaac.”</p><p>Scott shakes his head, incomprehension. “I-I don’t even <em>know </em>what you mean by that?”</p><p>“Derek—no, the <em>Alpha</em> inside of him, his wolf needs a Beta. Someone he could give his Bite to, someone who will be part of his pack. It’s some kind of Alpha shit that needs to show who’s the big boss.” Stiles explained, attempted to make his best friend’s understanding.</p><p>The werewolf just shakes his head with incredulity. “I-I don’t think it’s a good idea for Isaac to accept the Bite.”</p><p>“Why not?” Stiles frowned at his best friend, interrogative.</p><p>Scott scoffed, started to walk around Stiles to the stairs. “Who <em>would </em>want to become a werewolf? It’s not amazing or cool. All the things you have to worried about as a werewolf…” he trailed off as he stopped by the bottom of the stairs. He turned to Stiles with a grim face. “…it’s <em>not </em>worth it.”</p><p>“Not worth it.” Stiles repeated in disbelief. “Seriously? You—just—” he stopped himself, chuckled humorlessly. “Are you serious?” Scott frowned deeply. “Did you <em>forget </em>that before you were bitten. You had <em>asthma</em>? You didn’t have lacrosse. Or a-a girlfriend. Or even popularity! That was <em>all </em>before the bite. You <em>were</em> always kept on the sidelines for <em>years </em>because of your lack of confidence, asthma problem, and you weren’t even the best fit for athletic! You were miserable and now—” Stiles waves his hand up and down at Scott’s appearance. “Look at you! After the bite, you became someone improved and better.”</p><p>Stiles steps forward and jab his finger at the freezer. “<em>That</em>. That might be one of the reasons why Isaac is considering accepting the Bite.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Stiles… but I’m gonna stop him.” Scott said, gravely then went ascending the stairs, leaving stunned Stiles.</p><p>However, the lanky human snapped out of it and instantly climbed the stairs. “You can’t do that! Because if you do, Isaac won’t be <em>free</em>! He wants to be free from being trapped. You can’t take that opportunity away from him!” he snapped, displeased and offended for Isaac’s behalf.</p><p>The best friends walked out of the basement, through the kitchen to the living room. “Scott!” Stiles scowled angrily.</p><p>“Look, man…” Scott paused, turned around with a solemn frown. “…being a werewolf may be an amazing thing that happens to anyone. I mean—the powers that come with it? I get it. It could be <em>tempting </em>to a lot of people. But it’s just wasn’t worth it. All the struggles, the pain, the troubles, and the hunters? No <em>one </em>deserves that.”</p><p>Stiles sighed heavily as he understands why Scott was against having anyone become one of the Children of the Moon. However, Stiles was adamant about having Isaac the right to choose. “I get it, Scott. I do. But… that is <em>not </em>your choice. You don’t have the <em>right </em>to take the choices away from Isaac. If he wants the Bite, then he’ll get the Bite. If he decided not to have it. Then he’ll remain a human being.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, man. But I just can’t let him accept the Bite.” Scott shakes his head, disagreed.</p><p>The lanky teen’s frustration finally reached at its peeks. “It’s <em>not </em>your call! You are not the Alpha, Derek is. If he is offering his Bite, <em>his gift</em> to Isaac who could finally have true freedom, then I support it!”</p><p>Scott flinched back with crestfallen as he stared at Stiles with sad puppy eyes. Stiles stares back firmly. The best friends have been staring at each other for a moment until Stiles huffed and walked past the silent Beta werewolf. </p><p>When Stiles storm out of the front door, to the yard, and straight to his Jeep. He couldn’t help but feel disappointed and frustrated with his best friend. He truly thought Scott would at <em>least </em>understand about Isaac’s situation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5 = Shape Shifted: Part III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">Stilinski’s Residence<br/>Later…</span>
    </strong>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Stiles arrived at his home as he parked his Jeep on the driveway. He shut off the engine, climbed out, and shut the door. He sauntered to the front door, unlocked it, and pushed it inward. He paused his walk when he noticed his father and Isaac sitting at the table. His whiskey-brown eyes glance back and forth of the Sheriff and curly-haired teenager with contemplative.</p>
<p>“Hey?” he weakly waved, confused, and concerned. “Is everything okay?” he asked, as he shrugged his backpack off from his shoulder and step forward to them.</p>
<p>Noah leaned back with his arms crossed. “Isaac will be in our temporary care until law enforcement solves Mr. Lahey’s murder case.” He informed his son, calmly.</p>
<p>Stiles’ raises his eyebrows with a pleasant surprise. “Oh? That’s cool.” He half-grinned at Isaac. “Guess that means we’ll be brothers.” Isaac smiles shyly as he nodded his head.</p>
<p>The Sheriff carefully scrutinized his son then nodded his head with satisfaction and smiles warmly. “He’ll take the guest bedroom as his own for now.” He pushed himself off the seat. “Now, I’m gonna get back to work since I have a late shift.” He said, as he nods his head at Isaac while putting his jacket on. He walked up to his son and pats the lanky teen’s shoulder a few times. “You have a meeting with a principal tomorrow morning.” He easily enlightens.</p>
<p>“Wait, what?” Stiles whirled around with baffled. “Why?”</p>
<p>Noah turned his head with a raised eyebrow. “I said no skipping class.” He said, knowingly eyes that his son ditched school.</p>
<p>“Technically… it’s <em>ditching</em>.” Stiles corrected it which made his father stared at him in a mixture of unamused, exasperated, and tired. “Yeah—no, okay.” Stiles shut his mouth.</p>
<p>Noah sighed as he shakes his head. “I’ll see you boys later.” He left the house.</p>
<p>After a heartbeat or two, the lanky teen beckoned his friend up the stairs to his bedroom which Isaac followed quietly like a puppy.</p>
<p>When Stiles opened the door, he jump-flailed back in surprise as he slammed his head over his fast-beating heart. “Goddamn it!” he cursed when he saw Derek sitting on the spinning chair comfortably. “I’m <em>seriously </em>going to buy you a damn bell!” Stiles snapped, anxious, and exasperatedly.</p>
<p>Derek raises his eyebrow with mirth in his eyes. Isaac walked around Stiles to the bed, plopped down, and watch overdramatic Stiles who is leaning heavily on his door. “You should pay attention to your surroundings.” The young Alpha criticism.</p>
<p>Stiles squints his eyes at the werewolf slightly annoyed. “Oh, I am <em>so </em>sorry that I didn’t even think of being so suspicious and cautious of my <em>own </em>house.” He sarcastically remarked. The lanky teen pushed himself from the door, saunter in his bedroom, and sat down on his bed next to Isaac. His whiskey-brown eyes noticed how <em>quiet</em> Isaac is. “Hey, you okay?” he asked, concerned.</p>
<p>Isaac lifted his gaze to Derek who raises his eyebrow at him questioning. “…I accepted it.” Stiles and Derek glanced at each other briefly then back to the curly-haired human.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Stiles leaned to Isaac with a serious face. “Are you positive? Because once you get the Bite, there’s no going back.” He warned his friend gently. Stiles doesn’t want Isaac just to accept it and later regret it, he wants to make sure his friend is genuinely wanting it and accepts the change in his life forever.</p>
<p>Isaac nodded his head. “Yeah. I want it.” He stared directly at his soon-to-be Alpha. “I <em>want </em>the Bite.” He declared as he is feeling confident and certain for the first time.</p>
<p>“…alright.” The young Alpha nod his head, slowly stood up from the chair as his hazel eyes altered to scarlet-red and step forward to Isaac as if Derek the predator stalk his prey. Stiles remove himself away from them as he doesn’t want to interrupt the Changing Bite performance. Although, this will be his first time to see it in action. And Stiles was a relief because not only Isaac will finally have his own freedom, Derek will also earn his first Beta in order to calm his Alpha wolf without any risk of going on feral.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <strong>.</strong>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <strong>..</strong>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <strong>◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇</strong>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>SHAPE SHIFTED</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <strong>◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇</strong>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <strong>..</strong>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <strong>.</strong>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">B.H. High School<br/>Principal’s Office<br/>Waiting Area<br/>Next Day…</span>
    </strong>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Stiles and Scott are sitting on the bench outside of the Principal’s office, waiting as they got in trouble for ditching school yesterday. The lanky teen isn’t happy with his best friend as his knee bounces while staring at the window on the other side of the wall quietly. Scott is sitting next to him, quiet as he was moping. They haven’t gotten a chance to talk yet but knowing each other, they will later.</p>
<p>“Boys…” Stiles noticed his best friend whips his head around and his eyes widen in shock and slightly fear which Stiles frowned with concern.</p>
<p>The lanky teen turned his head and saw an elder man who is standing in the doorway of the office. He smiles politely. “Come on in.”</p>
<p>Stiles carefully examined the Beta gulped nervously, stood up from his chair, and send his concealed panicked look to Stiles. The lanky teen frowned, followed his best friend’s action as he eyeing the elder man warily.</p>
<p>After a moment, the best friends sat on the chair in front of the principal in his office. Stiles’ whiskey-brown eyes spark with understanding and guardedly when he spotted a nameplate of the elder’s name. PRINCIPAL – GERARD ARGENT</p>
<p>Gerard looks over the student files on his desk as he carefully studied them. “Scott McCall… academically not the most accomplished, but I see you have become quite the star athlete.” He commented, calmly. Then he went to the next file. “Mr. Stilinski… oh, perfect grades, but little to no extracurriculars.” He glanced up at Stiles who faux-grinned at him. “Maybe you should try lacrosse?”</p>
<p>Stiles speak up, ready to explain about himself as he doesn’t want this elder man to focus on his werewolf best friend, despite that he’s upset with Scott. “Oh, actually, I’m already—”</p>
<p>“Hold on…” Gerard interrupted as he held up his hand. He takes another glance at the file once more. “<em>McCall</em>. You’re Scott McCall, the one who was dating my granddaughter.” He affirmed, as his eyes lift and observed Scott with curiosity.</p>
<p>Scott blinked, holding still as if caught in headlights while Stiles glanced over him nervously and cautiously. “We were dating, but not anymore. Not dating, not seeing any of each other, or doing <em>anything </em>with each other <em>at all</em>.” The werewolf babbled anxiously.</p>
<p>Stiles closed his eyes, cringe with mortified by his best friend’s terrible obvious lie. He desperately hopes this elder didn’t catch Scott’s lie but that would be asking for a <em>miracle</em>.</p>
<p>“Relax, Scott.” Gerard said, gently as he leaned back against his chair with interest. “You look like you’re about to crack a cyanide pill with your teeth.”</p>
<p>The werewolf gulped dryly. “Just a hard breakup…” he answered, awkwardly.</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s too bad. You seem like a pretty nice kid to me.” The principal said, then he quietly examined the boys in front of them. “Maybe you could come over for dinner sometime. I’m a very good cook.” He offered his suggestion which surprised the teenagers.</p>
<p>“D-dinner?” Scott asked, confused while Stiles narrowed his eyes warily.</p>
<p>The principal nodded his head. “Yes. <em>Dinner</em>. Who knows, maybe we can re-spark that romance.” He said with a grandfatherly smile. He glanced at two boys back and forth briefly time and leaned forward to entwine his fingers on top of his desk. “Now, listen, guys. Yes, I am the principal, but I really don’t want you to think of me as the enemy.”</p>
<p>Stiles’ lips twitched humorlessly. “Heh, is that so?” Scott knocks his knee into Stiles’ to get him to shut up. Thankfully the elder man didn’t notice.</p>
<p>“I plan to be outside of my office as much as possible. I want to be visible, accessible. Always keeping an eye on my students.” Gerard explained warmly which Stiles couldn’t help but find bullshit as he had a feeling there’s more into that reason. The principal continued. “Like an older brother keeping a protective eye on his sibling.”</p>
<p>Stiles snorted and half-grinned at the principal. “We’ll just call you Big Brother.” He snarky commented.</p>
<p>Gerard stares at Stiles coolly while Scott’s eyes widen in astonished stunned and worried. “Clever, Mr. Stilinski. I think I’m going to like you.” The elder man admitted much to Stiles’ dismay. He doesn’t want this suspicious creepy old man to like him. <em>At all</em>. “I’m not that strict, though. However, being that it’s my first day, I do need to support my teachers. Ditching school is not an acceptable action for this school. Someone’s going to have to take the fall and stay for detention.”</p>
<p>Before the lanky teen knew, he was staring by Scott and Gerard. Stiles glanced at his best friend and the principal with confusion until he slumped his shoulders with resigns and exasperatedly that they are looking at him.</p>
<p><em>‘Of fucking course.’ </em>Stiles grumbled mentally, it’s always him to take the fall.</p>
<p><em>Awesome</em>.</p>
<p>Note the sarcasm.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">B.H High School<br/>Boys’ Locker Room<br/>Later…</span>
    </strong>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Scott is currently taking his shirt off the front of his locker, and grabbed his fitness sportswear shirt but halted when he drawing a sharp breath.</p>
<p>His eyes flare briefly with a golden glow. Scott scanned the faces in the locker room as the sound dissipates. His brown eyes went to Jackson to Danny to Greenberg to Matt and every single guy in the room.</p>
<p>Until he spotted through the crowd where one curly-haired teenager who is putting on his lacrosse gear. His golden eyes instantly meet matching glowing golden orbs that belonged to Isaac Lahey.</p>
<p>And they are now <em>two Beta werewolves</em>.</p>
<p>Scott gritted his teeth as his eyes fade back to the original color. Isaac blinked as his too, fade back to his natural eyes color. The curly-haired werewolf eyeing at him nervously then glanced away, continue to finish up his gear.</p>
<p>The werewolf turned around and saw Stiles standing in front of his locker with a thoughtful face. His whiskey-brown eyes met Scott’s. The best friends stared at each other then turned away, still feeling intense in their friendship bond.</p>
<p>Scott couldn’t help but feel disappointed, depressed, and defeated by this situation.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">B.H. High School<br/>Cafeteria/Lunch<br/>Later…</span>
    </strong>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Stiles set his tray on the table while muttering darkly underneath his breath and sat down in front of Derek and Isaac.</p>
<p>The young Alpha raises his eyebrow at Stiles with puzzling. “Everything’s alright?” he asked, curious. Isaac is chewing on a sandwich while listening to his Alpha and his friend quietly with interest.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Well, no. Actually, no.” Stiles shakes his head and scowled at his food. “I have detention after school with Mr. Harris which sucks <em>because </em>tonight is the full moon and out of two of us, I <em>have </em>to take the fall. Not only that, but we also have a new principal who is an Argent.” Derek flinched as his hazel eyes flicker to scarlet-red then original.</p>
<p>“What.” Derek curled his hands as he furrowed his eyebrows displeased by the news. Isaac paused his chewing with confusion while Stiles frowned with understanding.</p>
<p>The lanky teen nodded his head. “Yeah. I think this guy might be Allison’s grandfather. Gerard Argent.”</p>
<p>The young Alpha snarled lowly but Isaac heard enough that he flinched back with surprise and nervousness. Stiles noticed it and offer a comforting smile. “It’s okay. Sourwolf isn’t fond of Argent… this is a normal reaction from the brooding wolf.” Derek sends his bitter glared at Stiles who smiles cheeky back at him.</p>
<p>“Argent?” Isaac asked, confused as he tilted his head before he swallowed his food. He glanced at them both back and forth with curiosity like a puppy.</p>
<p>Stiles pushed his tray forward, crossed his arms, and leaned with a half-smile. “Argent is a family of werewolf hunters.” Isaac’s eyes widen.</p>
<p>“N-no way, seriously?” the curly-haired werewolf already knew there are hunters exist since Derek and Stiles already told him about it. However, what he didn’t know was that Argent was the hunter. “Allison, the girl that Scott’s dating… she’s an Argent.” Isaac asked, just to be sure.</p>
<p>“Yep.” Stiles nod his head, picked up his chocolate pudding while Derek grunt.</p>
<p>Isaac blink. “Scott’s a werewolf.” He whispered, just to be sure once again.</p>
<p>“Yep.” The lanky teen answered, tore the lid off, and grab his spoon.</p>
<p>Isaac squints his eyes confused. “…does Scott know he’s dating a werewolf hunter?”</p>
<p>Stiles paused and stares at the newly-Beta werewolf with a serious face. “Yep. And to even throw in the information just in case you want to know. Allison knew he’s a werewolf too. In fact, her parents knew what he was too. Except they are dating secretly.” He informed, happily yet his eyes were filled with concern for his best friend’s safety. Stiles digs in his pudding as it always makes him feel better. His chocolate pudding <em>never </em>lets him down.</p>
<p>“No way…” Isaac turned his gaze to his Alpha with shock who grunt as he nods his head, confirmed that Stiles’ correct. “Wow… that’s like…so cliché.” He blurted it out, disbelieved.</p>
<p>Stiles snorted with amusement. “Not gonna lie. So true.” Derek hummed agreed softly and reached an orange from his plate and start peeling. “Whatever. Right now, we’ll talk about the principal later. We should focus on tonight.” The lanky teen said, finished his pudding, and was sad that it was empty now that he ate it all.</p>
<p>“We’re taking him to the woods. At that hilltop.” Derek decided, calmly.</p>
<p>Isaac went back munching on his sandwich with a raised eyebrow in curiosity while Stiles nodded his head with a thoughtful face. “That would work.”</p>
<p>“Will Scott be there?” the young Alpha asked, finished peeling the orange skin and inspecting it with satisfaction.</p>
<p>The lanky human frowned deeply. “No. I asked him earlier, but he was too busy and I think he already had a plan tonight.”</p>
<p>“Sure that’s wise?” Derek asked, uneased.</p>
<p>Stiles shrugged his shoulders. “He said that he will have Allison with him.” He answered. And he honestly doesn’t mind because he still hasn’t forgotten the cruel words from his best friend’s mouth a few months ago. When he locked Scott with the handcuffed to the radiator.</p>
<p>Those words still bother him around the times when the full moon comes. <em>[“You are not the best. You are a loser.”] [“No one will ever love you. And that’s a fact.”] </em>he banished those terrible words back from his head as he doesn’t want to think about it. Stiles mentally shook it away and focus on his lunch, unaware that Derek could smell his emotion which concerns the young Alpha.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">Whittemore’s Residence<br/>Jackson’s Bedroom<br/>Night<br/>Meanwhile…</span>
    </strong>
  </b>
</p>
<p>A blurred image comes into focus, it’s a view of a neatly made bed and Jackson steps into frame and peers into the lens. He steps out to make another adjustment of Matt’s camera that he asked to borrow a while ago, is perched on a tripod. The camera offers a perfect view of the bed just the way the popular jock wants.</p>
<p>Jackson nods his head with satisfaction as he walked to his computer with music blaring from the speaker. He double-checks on the monitor of a webpage displays the full moon and the time it will hit its peak. The popular jock went to his floor-length mirror, observed his reflection as he flexes his muscles with a smug smile.</p>
<p>He holds out his hands, turns his fingers inward as he eyeing the nails as if imagining what his claws will look like. Jackson lifted his head, step closer to the mirror, and bare his teeth, playfully growls at himself. He chuckled as he shook his head, stepping away, and falls back onto his bed.</p>
<p>He slowly closed his eyes as the camera stands on its tripod, with a red light blinking as it records the image of Jackson lying peacefully in bed, slowly falling asleep…</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">B.H. High School<br/>Meanwhile…</span>
    </strong>
  </b>
</p>
<p>“Come on, Scott…answer your damn phone.” Stiles muttered as his phone pressed to his ear while putting his backpack on as he strides out of the school building to the parking lots where he parked his Jeep.</p>
<p>He mentally cursed Mr. Harris who kept his phone the entire time. That asshole really hates him and Stiles doesn’t even <em>know </em>why. Although, he could understand it would annoy the Chemistry teacher’s doing with all the extra assignments and unnecessary information on tests from Stiles.</p>
<p>But the lanky teen can’t help it. It’s in his nature and plus, his ADHD refuses to let him stay with one topic, he had to know all kinds of things and things that didn’t exactly relate to certain said topics.</p>
<p>But still!</p>
<p>When Stiles arrived at his Jeep before he recalled his best friend and once again, went to voice mail. He gave up, called a certain brooding wolf instead, and relieved when it was answered.</p>
<p>
  <em>“What.”</em>
</p>
<p>Stiles unlocked the door of his Jeep. “Hey, I just got out of detention. Literally. So, I’ll be there in about ten minutes or so.” He informed Derek while stumbled inside his driver seat.</p>
<p><em>“Okay.” </em>Derek grunted then hang up before Stiles could reply. The lanky teen pouted childishly at his phone. “That wolf really doesn’t like phone.” He mumbled, amused then start to turn on his engine and moved his Jeep out of the parking lots with the destination in mind.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">Lahey’s Residence<br/>Basement<br/>Meanwhile…</span>
    </strong>
  </b>
</p>
<p>A brunette huntress traipses inside of the house as the front door clicks open. She peers out nervously. “Scott?” she whispered, warily. Allison inches further into the dark house before she shut the door quietly behind her. She is holding a duffle bag while scanning her surroundings. “Scott? Where are you?” she whispered again.</p>
<p><em>“Here.” </em>Allison perks up when she heard her boyfriend’s voice. She instantly followed where the voice was from quietly and saw the door opened that lead down the basement. Allison went to the basement with caution. She eyeing at the darkness but provides by the moonlight.</p>
<p>Allison lightly descends the stairs and paused. “Scott?” she reiterates, just to be sure.</p>
<p>“I’m here.” The brunette huntress was taken aback by the sound of his voice, it was gravely and deep that she couldn’t help but concern for her werewolf boyfriend. Allison continued to reach the bottom of the stairs as she is still unable to see Scott.</p>
<p>Allison nervously set the duffle bag down and the sound of metallic clattering coming from it. “Are you sure we have to do this? Where’s Stiles? Should he be here and help you?” she asked, uncomfortable while kneel down, unzips the bag, and revealed the heavy chains inside that she had to steal it from her house’s basement, and snuck it out without any witnesses.</p>
<p>A shadow falls over her as Scott stepping out of the darkness with a grim face. His eyes were glowing golden, teeth sharpening, as it one of the signs where the transformation taking effect. “Yes. Stiles… he-he is busy. Couldn’t make it.”</p>
<p>“…where?” Allison asked, concerned for her boyfriend.</p>
<p>Scott turned his eyes to the open freezer which Allison followed and frowned deeply. “There?” Scott nodded his head quietly.</p>
<p>After a moment, the huntress watched the werewolf climbed inside the freeze, slowly lies back with an uncomfortable frown on his face. Allison peers over him with hesitation and anxious. She clearly doesn’t want Scott to be trapped inside the freezer, especially with the distributing marks and words engraved inside the freezer. “It’s okay.” Scott assured her with a half-smile.</p>
<p>“No, it’s not. This isn’t right.” Allison argued softly.</p>
<p>Scott closed his eyes, not wanting to see his girlfriend’s upset face. “I promise it won’t always be like this. I’m learning to control it. But right now, I don’t know what’s going to happen or what I’m gonna do. Please.” He opened his eyes, pleading her. “Please— I don’t want to hurt you.”</p>
<p>Allison’s shoulders slumped, as her hand is placed on the lid of the freeze. She leans down and gently pressed her lips to his. Then pulled back to stare at his brown eyes for a moment then shifted back to golden. The huntress straightens up her spine, shut the freeze, and heaves the chains up from the bag. She starts wrapping it around the freezer as fast as she could.</p>
<p>After a few minutes of wrapping around and pulled the chains taut and locked it with a padlock. Allison gave a few tugs more just to be sure and satisfied that it was secured. “It’s done. It’s locked.” She informed her boyfriend inside the freezer.</p>
<p>“Go.” Scott’s voice said.</p>
<p>Allison frowned, hesitant. “Scott—” she protests but her boyfriend interjected her firmly.</p>
<p>“Just <em>go</em>!” the huntress closed her eyes and reluctantly left him alone.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">Beacon Hills<br/>Perverse<br/>Woods/Hilltops<br/>Meanwhile…</span>
    </strong>
  </b>
</p>
<p>The clouds push rapidly across the darkening sky as the full moon rises inexorably higher, growing brighter and brighter. Moonlight shines on the spot of the hilltop with perfect illumination without needing flashlights.</p>
<p>Derek leaned against his black Camaro with his arms crossed as he stared at his Beta blankly. Isaac’s was breathing heavily as his eyes flare to bright golden color. While the young Alpha carefully controlled himself by using his Link.</p>
<p>After a moment later, his ears perked up at the familiar engine sound from Jeep coming toward their location. He tilted his head, saw a baby-blue Jeep arrived, and parked a few feet away in a safe distance from Isaac. The headlights turned off along with the engine sound, then Stiles nearly stumbled out of his car and shut the door.</p>
<p>The lanky teen made a beeline toward Derek. “Hey, Der.” The young Alpha tipped his head greeted the human. Stiles turned his gaze over to Isaac who is growling as his ears grew tips, fangs emerge, claws grew as he is transforming into Beta werewolf form. “Looks like the chain is holding him well.” Stiles commented as he gave the chains to Derek after school earlier today so it could be used to trapped Isaac against the tree.</p>
<p>Derek grunted, pleased with the chain being useful as well. Stiles shoves his hands into his pockets as he leaned onto the hood of the Camaro. They both continue watching over Isaac who is growling and snarling while semi-struggle against the chains.</p>
<p>“Is everything alright with you, Stiles?” Derek asked, wondering as he been thinking about the emotions of his human friend. Stiles have been covered by anger, bitterness, frustration, sadness, tiredness, and slightly resigned. “You seem…pretty upset for a while.” He pointed it out.</p>
<p>Stiles frowned confused until he recalled that Derek could smell his emotions. “Oh, umm… it’s just—just that…” he sighed loudly as he tipped his head back, staring at the full moon. “…I took Scott to Isaac’s house. He uses his sense, and we went down the basement. Saw the freezer.” He scoffed. “It was…worst. A lot worst, so much that I wish Mr. Lahey wasn’t dead, because <em>death </em>was way too kind for him.” Derek raises his eyebrow with surprise and Stiles continued. “That asshole deserves to spend a lifetime in jail and suffer for the deeds he had done to Isaac.” His anger flares up at the thought of how Mr. Lahey harms his friend.</p>
<p>“You are protective of Isaac.” Derek commented, calmly yet his wolf is pleased to see his packmate cares about his Beta.</p>
<p>The paled, lanky teen dropped his head, turned his attention on Derek with a serious glint in his whiskey-brown eyes. “Of course, I am. He’s our pack.” He affirmed, genuinely.</p>
<p>Derek’s wolf howled happily and content with the answer as his heart fluttered slightly. A small smile appeared on his face. “Yeah, he is.” He agreed with Stiles.</p>
<p>“…and…” Stiles hesitant. “…Scott wasn’t happy that you offered Isaac your Bite. I tried to explain to him, but he just <em>won’t </em>listen to the reason! It’s frustrating that Scott kept seeing that being a werewolf is-is like—some kind of like it was a heavy burden to carry!” Stiles threw his hands in the air, frustrated with his headstrong best friend. “I get—I <em>get </em>that Scott wasn’t happy that he didn’t have a choice but he wasn’t thinking about the positive things that come with it. It <em>cures </em>his asthma! And it gives him a new <em>purpose</em>! So I don’t understand why he has such a hard time with it. When he was so pigheaded that he doesn’t want anyone to accept the Bite! It’s so aggravating!” he prattled on a mixture of frustration and disappointment.</p>
<p>The young Alpha gently placed his palm behind Stiles’ neck. “Stiles.” The lanky teen stopped. “Breathe.” He obeyed, released the anger, disappointment, and upset. “…now, we both know that Whelp needs a space. He doesn’t understand what’s a wolf is truly like in life. Scott’s born and raised as a human, not as a wolf. So, we have to be patient with him.” Derek informed, calmly.</p>
<p>Stiles huffed but his shoulders lower and nodded his head. “I-I know. It’s just frustrating sometimes.” Derek squeezes Stiles’ neck gently, leaving his scent over it then dropped his hand.</p>
<p>“Well, for now. Let’s focus on Isaac tonight. We will deal with Scott’s issues in the future. And of course, we will talk about the new principal, the Argent later as well.” Derek said, then turned his hazel eyes back on Isaac who seems to be getting tired very soon.</p>
<p>Stiles hummed as he bumped his shoulder against Derek’s gently. “Yeah, we’ll do that.” He agreed, the problems will be future-Stiles to deal with. Right now, present-Stiles will focus on the new puppy of the Hale Pack.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">Lahey’s Residence<br/>Meanwhile…</span>
    </strong>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Allison closed the door of the basement as her nerves are rattled. She hugs herself while steps away from the door into the kitchen. She inhaul her breath then halted when she heard something odd. She doesn’t know why but something is happening as her heart was beating fast with anxiety and nervousness.</p>
<p>Allison stood still, slowly extend her hand to her mouth, and quietens her breathing and she picks up breathing sounds that are <em>not </em>coming from her.</p>
<p>Immediately, she whirled around to see a black shape standing in the living room, silhouetted by the windows and the eyes glowing ominously.</p>
<p>She screams.</p>
<p>The huntress retreats into the kitchen, around the counter, and yank a butcher knife out of the block and grips it with a trembling hand. The black shape from the other room approaches, breathing rising as it closes in on her. Allison brandishing the knife with confidence and step forward. “Come on! <em>Come on!</em>” she dared it.</p>
<p>However, the basement door smashed inward, exploded into splinters as Scott lunges into the kitchen. Allison dropped the knife in surprise to see her boyfriend’s sudden appearance. Scott stood in front of her in a protective stance as his fangs bared at the threatening.</p>
<p>They both watched the black shape darts up the wall, climb to the ceiling which shocked them when they saw a tail that attached to a creature.</p>
<p>The creature’s tail was leathery and sharp as it whips around, talon-like fingers stuck on the ceiling, it head snapped down revealing for one brief flash of a reptilian face. It hisses as it revealed a mouthful of razor-sharp teeth and start making shrieks sound with an ear-piercing screech. The reptilian-monster moves with lightning speed across the ceiling and slips out of the door into the night.</p>
<p>Allison turned to Scott with aghast. “What the <em>hell </em>was that?” she gasped.</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” Scott answered, breathless as he shakes his head with eyes wide.</p>
<p>.</p>
<hr/>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">Whittemore’s Residence<br/>Jackson’s Bedroom<br/>Early Morning</span>
    </strong>
  
</p>
<p>Jackson snapped his eyes open when the morning sunlight pours over his face through the open window. He springs up and immediately inspecting himself to see any change however, nothing looks different. He went to the mirror to double-check but he still looks the same.</p>
<p>The popular jock anxiously went to the camera, pull it out from the tripod, and start hitting buttons. Then he hit the play button as his breath held tight. Jackson watches the video on the LCD screen, starts push the fast-forward button to see any changes however, the result wasn’t what he was looking for.</p>
<p>He frowned deeply as he shakes his head. “No, no, no…” he was disappointed, frustrated, and rage that it was a failure. He slammed the camera down with a fit of anger. He was so upset and angry that nothing happened to him at all during the full moon. Jackson ignores the camera as he storms to the bathroom with the door shut behind him, loudly.</p>
<p>On the LCD where the camera on the ground, shown Jackson lying in bed who is sleeping soundly and peacefully.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6 = Ice Pick: Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">Beacon Hills<br/>Stilinski’s Residence<br/>A Week Later…</span>
    </strong>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Stiles sighed as he set the plate of simple breakfast of eggs, bacon, toasts, and hash browns on the table. Isaac is eating breakfast with gusto while Noah is sipping his coffee and reading the newspaper. The lanky teenager sat down, picked up his fork, and start playing with eggs. After a moment, Noah noticed how quiet his son was so he placed his coffee mug down. “Son, you okay?”</p>
<p>Stiles blinked up at his father then nodded his head. “Y-yeah. Just…” he trailed off then shrugged in the end. Meanwhile, Isaac frowned at him with worried while chewing his food.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” the Sheriff asked, concerned. Stiles just nodded his head and start taking a bite of eggs from his fork. “Alright… well, I have a late shift so I won’t be here for dinner.” He informed his son and temporary foster-son who understood.</p>
<p>Later, the Sheriff finished his breakfast and left for his work before he bid farewells to the boys. Isaac tilted his head, waiting then he turned to Stiles with a frown. “Stiles?” he whispered, worried, nervous, and slightly anxious. He sniffed the air around Stiles. “You…smell upset.”</p>
<p>Stiles raises his eyebrow at the curly-haired werewolf. He wasn’t used to this Isaac open-minded about his chemo-signal emotions shit. He knew that Derek smelt it but always keep it to himself unless it was seriously concerned that he will inform Stiles about it. Scott never bothered it except if it’s involved with Allison.</p>
<p>“…I just… I don’t like fighting with Scott.” Stiles admitted as he dropped his fork gently next to the plate. He leaned back with a sigh. “I mean, he and I fought all the time but at the end of the day, we make it up by playing video games or watch superheroes. Hell, even read comics… but…” he stared at his half-eaten plate, disappointed and sad. “…I guess he’s more interested in Allison than hanging out with me.” He huffed a mixture of irritation and hurt.</p>
<p>Stiles shakes his head and placed a faux-smile at Isaac who nearly whines as he doesn’t like to see the lanky teen’s sad eyes. “I’m fine. I’ll be fine.” He said, firmly then pushed his plate to Isaac. “Here, eat up. I know werewolves need more food than humans do.” Stiles stood up from his chair and left the kitchen.</p>
<p>Isaac whines softly once again as he slowly pulled Stiles’ plate toward him with a concerned frown. He decided that he doesn’t like Scott because that so-called Beta werewolf hurt his friend. Isaac doesn’t like that one bit.</p>
<p>No one is allowed to upset Stiles.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <strong>.</strong>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <strong>..</strong>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <strong>◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇</strong>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>ICE PICK</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <strong>◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇</strong>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <strong>..</strong>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <strong>.</strong>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">B.H. High School<br/>Gym<br/>Physical Education</span>
    </strong>
  </b>
</p>
<p>A brilliantly glowing bank of high bay lights, a rock-climbing wall looms over the gym class. And two students had their safety lines at their waists, climbing up the rock wall while other students are watching or chattering. Coach Finstock is watching them with a stern face.</p>
<p>In the small crowds, Stiles and Derek are standing next to each other and the lanky teenager glanced over to his best friend who is whispering to Allison. He sighed softly, as he is started to feel sad and guilty. He really doesn’t like to fight against Scott and this is the first longest time that they hadn’t attempt to make up.</p>
<p>Stiles snapped out of it when his shoulder was bumped by Derek who stared at him with a questioning eyebrow. The lanky teen just shakes his head with a half-smile.</p>
<p>Then the Coach blew the whistle. “Alright, next!” he called out after two students finished their duty. Scott and Allison step up, safety on, and start climbing.</p>
<p>After a moment, Allison climbed higher and faster than Scott however, Scott caught up with a victorious smile. Allison looked slightly annoyed that she kicked out Scott’s foothold. Before the students and the Coach knew, Scott was plummeted and hit the mat with a loud slap. Some students wince sympathy while others chortled.</p>
<p>Finstock released his malicious laugh as he steps up to Scott. “McCall, I don’t know why, but your pain gives me a special kind of joy… right?” Finstock’s grinned dropped then turned around to his class. “Alright, next two. Stilinski. Hale. Let’s go.”</p>
<p>Scott and Allison step away from the climbing rock. Stiles and Derek step up, with safety lines at their waists, and start climbing side-by-side.</p>
<p>Stiles couldn’t help but noticed that Derek is climbing in a human act. He raises his eyebrow at the brooding Alpha. “What? Can’t use your super wolfy speed?” Stiles sarcastically whispered to Derek.</p>
<p>“Unnecessary attention.” Derek grunts as he continues rock climbing with his hands.</p>
<p>The lanky teen hummed understanding. “True. But I don’t think that really matters. Since your appearance, alone is already attract enough attention.” He stated, smoothly climbing the rocks.</p>
<p>“Am I attractive enough for you?” Derek joked as he sends his charming smirked with a raised eyebrow then climbed up, leaving slightly charmed and annoyed Stiles behind.</p>
<p>Stiles grumbled to himself as he is muttering about unfair highly attractive because of Hale’s genetic. Derek easily heard it which he finds it's amusing. Then the lanky teen quickly uses his enviable speed as he was proud to have since he always runs from danger <em>and </em>Jackson.</p>
<p>The brooding werewolf finds it rather impressed with Stiles’ speed when they both reached the top. After they succeed, and slide down with the cable and hit the mat.</p>
<p>“Alright, next up.” Coach turned around and pointed out the students. “Reyes. Greenberg.” He pointed at the climbing rock with a thumb behind him.</p>
<p>A messy blonde-haired girl who looked very ill-like face stared up at the climbing rock anxious. She walks up to the wall, slowly placing the safety on while Greenberg struggled next to her.</p>
<p>While, Derek tilted his head with curiosity when his wolf perked up with slightly interest when it heard the girl’s surname. “Who’s that?” the young Alpha asked his human friend with a nod.</p>
<p>Stiles’ gaze over. “That’s Erica Reyes.” He whispered softly, curious about why Derek’s interested. His whiskey-brown eyes stay on the blonde-haired girl who looked rather scared as she is climbing up the rocks.</p>
<p>After a moment, Greenberg lands back down on the mats, and everyone else looks up to Erica, waiting for her. However, the girl was pinned on the wall as she stopped moving.</p>
<p>Coach Finstock frowned. “Erica? You okay? Dizzy? Is it vertigo?” he called up to her, concerned.</p>
<p>Lydia who is standing a couple of feet away from him, she rolled her eyes at the Coach. She turned to him with an unimpressed face. “Vertigo’s a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear.” She snidely said, then crossed her arms. “She’s just freaking out.”</p>
<p>“Erica?” Coach called out once again, worried.</p>
<p>Erica cleared her throat. “I’m fine!” she answered, shakily.</p>
<p>Allison couldn’t stand watching any longer as she is really concerned for the girl. She walked up to the Coach. “Coach, maybe it’s not safe. You know, she’s epileptic.” She informed, anxiously.</p>
<p>“Why doesn’t anybody tell me this stuff?” Coach frowned exasperatedly. Then he glanced up. “Erica, y-you’re fine. Just—just kick off from the wall. Th-there’s a mat to catch you. Come on.” Stiles frowned with concern while Derek narrowed his eyes at Erica quietly.</p>
<p>However, Erica won’t move as her eyes were shut in fear. “Erica! Just let go!” Finstock insisted.</p>
<p>After a heartbeat or two, Erica finally pushed off the wall and swing out with her hands grasping desperately for the safety line. Coach grapples with the cord, managing to ease her down and when her feet hit the mat. “That’s it, Erica. Shake it off. You’re fine.” A few kids snickered which made Stiles, Derek, Scott, and Allison send their glares at them.</p>
<p>Erica hunches her shoulders, slinking back into the crowd while avoiding the eyes on her as she is hiding her tears.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">Boys’ Locker Room<br/>Later…</span>
    </strong>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Stiles has been thinking for a while as he currently tore off his shirt. Maybe he will just once make it up to Scott on his own. Instead of both of them. Although, he won’t apologize that he believes Isaac has the right to choose in his life. He has been playing with the ideas around in his mind of how to make Scott forgive him. <em>‘Maybe I could ask for Boyd to borrow the keys?’ </em>he mused, the idea of having skating on the ice would be fun while he put on a clean grey long-sleeve shirt on. Stiles mused that Scott could bring Allison and it would be a group hang-out at late-night ice-skating?</p>
<p>The lanky teen couldn’t help but think back when the last time he went on ice-skating for fun? Then he recalled it was when he was ten, a few months before his mother was admitted to a hospital. His heart sank yet he fondly remembered how his mother and he always go out ice-skating for the weekends.</p>
<p>“Stiles?” the lanky teenager shifted his gaze to Derek who is half-naked with just dark jeans and black combat boots. The brooding werewolf frowned with concern and puzzled. “You alright?” he whispered, concerned. Stiles noticed few boys were glancing at Derek’s back.</p>
<p>Stiles remembered that Derek has a tattoo on his back, but the young Alpha doesn’t seem to care as his hazel eyes are on Stiles. “I’m fine.” Stiles answered with a faux-smile.</p>
<p>Derek eyeing his human friend then put on his black v-neck short-sleeve shirt on. The young Alpha opened his mouth but shut when his hazel eyes flicker to scarlet-red as his inner wolf growls possessively and worriedly.</p>
<p>“Derek?” Stiles whispered when he noticed the werewolf’s eyes. He darts his gaze around, luckily none of the boys noticed it, so he leaned forward. “Dude, your eyes.” He hisses.</p>
<p>“Don’t call me dude.” Derek remarked out of habit as he shut his eyes, attempted to control his inner anxious wolf. His wolf begins to howl and suddenly a flash of Erica appeared in his mind. Derek snapped his eyes open. “Erica.” He gasped, then dart out of the locker room.</p>
<p>Stiles and the rest of the boys turned around and stared dumbfounded at the door. The lanky teen immediately chases after the young Alpha.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">Gym<br/>Meanwhile…</span>
    </strong>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Erica stood in the dark, quiet, and empty gym as she stared at the climbing rock wall. She gathered her long hair into a bun with a hair tie and slowly approaching the wall. Her wide brown eyes stared at it with determination. Without the safety line, she starts climbing the wall to intent on conquering it.</p>
<p>Inch by inch, she struggles as she ascending the wall. After a moment, when she is nearly at the top, a slow excited smile appeared on her face. Once she reaches for the next handhold, she begins blinking rapidly. A tremor shudders through her stiffening body, hands releasing the grip, as her eyes roll back and fall toward the floor.</p>
<p>Instantly, Derek surges underneath her, moving with amazing speed with his arms out, and catches Erica before she could seriously damage herself. Derek released his relief sigh as his inner wolf howl with satisfaction. As Erica’s body convulses against him, the young Alpha lowers her down gently.</p>
<p>The doors of the gym clang open, Stiles reached toward Derek’s aid. “Put her on her side!” Stiles urgency. Derek quickly obeyed, while holding onto Erica’s hands who is clutches tightly through each and every convulsion.</p>
<p>After a moment, other students pouring in to see the incident in the gym with confused, curious, and worried. Stiles furrowed his eyebrows with interest and curiosity, his whiskey-brown eyes contact with hazel eyes. “How did you know?” he whispered, wondered.</p>
<p>The young Alpha frown. “I— m-my wolf felt it.” He answered, bewildered. Stiles raises his eyebrow with surprise then his gaze went to Erica, he gently placed his hand on Erica’s leg, hope to offer her some comfort that she is not alone during her seizures.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">Cafeteria/Lunch<br/>Later…</span>
    </strong>
  </b>
</p>
<p>“Wait, so your wolf is interested in Erica?” Stiles asked, just to be sure while he halts mid-air with a chip in hand. Isaac is sipping his soda with a raise eyebrow at his Alpha quietly.</p>
<p>Derek nodded his head. “Yeah. I think my wolf wants her to be part of our pack.” He confirmed. The young Alpha leaned back heavily as he stared at the empty plate that he already finished his lunch meal. “But… it’s too soon. I can’t have another untrained Beta when we are focusing on Isaac.” He explained his concern to his Beta and packmate.</p>
<p>Stiles hummed with contemplative. “Well… I’ve heard that Erica will be fine as her nurse is taking care of her in the hospital.” He said, before he shoves his chip in his mouth. He grabbed another piece of chips from his bag. “We could keep our eye on her for now, and maybe someday when the time is right… we can start—<em>slowly </em>ease her into our pack. What do you think?”</p>
<p>Isaac made an approved noise from the back of his throat while munching on a chocolate chip cookie that Stiles baked a while ago.</p>
<p>“Yeah…” Derek grunted. He was surprised that his wolf is interested in taking another potential Beta, but decided to wait first and see what is happening in the future.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">Beacon Hills<br/>Memorial Hospital<br/>Later…</span>
    </strong>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Erica is wearing a hospital gown as she is lying underneath the blanket. Her wide brown eyes stared in boredom at the cheesy opera show on the television. Erica couldn’t believe her episode started once again, and she was <em>just doing good</em> with her medication. However, she knew that deep down, any new and old medication would <em>never </em>cure her condition.</p>
<p>Once again, her eyes started teary that she couldn’t help but self-hate the illness that prevents her from having true fun and freedom without any care in the world.</p>
<p>A knock heard which she turned her head and saw the door opened quietly. Stiles peek in and smiles at her. Erica was surprised to see him as he half-wave at her awkwardly. “Hey, Catwoman.” He greeted her with an old nickname from that time during elementary school.</p>
<p>Stiles walked in, gently shut the door behind him and walk up to her. He shoves his hands into his hoodie’s pockets while bouncing his feet. Erica stared at him with warily yet hope. “…what are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“What? Am I not allowed to see how you are doing?” Stiles joked.</p>
<p>The blonde-haired girl shakes her head. “N-no. I mean… you haven’t… you know…” she stuttered nervously. No one has to visit her except her parents. Stiles’ heart sank with guilt and sadden.</p>
<p>“Well… I’m here now. Because <em>I want </em>to. And I miss you. We used to hang out in the library during our kiddies’ day. Always gushing over comics and debate which is better the batman or catwoman.” Stiles recalled the old childhood memories he made with Erica when they were in elementary school.</p>
<p>Erica carefully examined Stiles then a small smile appeared on her face. “Catwoman is still better.” She remarked.</p>
<p>Stiles snorted with relief grinned. “Batman is <em>so </em>much better.” he sat down on the edge of the bed, and before the teenagers knew, they’ve been bicker over the marvel and DC for a while. And have changed few light topics to catch over the years and Stiles felt so guilty that he nearly forgot about Erica.</p>
<p>She was his friend and he didn’t even <em>try </em>to be there for her because he was always with Scott. Stiles silently vowed that he will make it up to her and always be there for Erica no matter what.</p>
<p>After a while, Melissa walked in and informed Stiles that visitor time is almost over. She double-checked with Erica and left to do her round. Stiles smiles warmly at his friend. “I better go before Mama McCall Nurse starts dragging me out by my ear.” He slid off the bed and stretched his arms.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Erica said, grateful with a soft smile.</p>
<p>Stiles nods his head. “Of course. And when you are feeling better and return to school. You should hang out with us. You’ll like Derek and Isaac.”</p>
<p>Erica’s eyes lit up with hope. “Yeah? And that guy… Derek, he’s the one who saved me, right?” Stiles nodded his head, confirmed. “I would like to thank him for that.”</p>
<p>“Well, whenever you are free from this hellhole. I’ll take you to him.” Stiles promised.</p>
<p>The blonde-haired girl smiles wide. “Okay. Thank you, again.”</p>
<p>“See you later, Catwoman.” Stiles walked to the door.</p>
<p>Erica rested her head back on the pillow comfortably. “Bye, Batman.”</p>
<p>The lanky teen sends her his friendly wink and left her alone in the room. For the first time, Erica felt peaceful and hope that maybe, her life isn’t <em>too </em>bad.</p>
<p>As long as she has a friend.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <b></b>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">B.H. High School<br/>Cafeteria/Lunch<br/>Next Day…</span>
    </strong>
  
</p>
<p>Stiles stride to a huge and quiet teenager who is sitting at the large table by himself. The lanky teen nearly fell when he attempted to slide on the seat. Stiles grinned at the student across him who is eating quietly. “Hey…” Stiles greeted Vernon Boyd who blinked at him. “You got the keys?”</p>
<p>Boyd pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and holds them up, however, he closed his fist over them when Stiles reaches out. “This isn’t a favor. It’s a transaction.” Boyd reminded Stiles calmly.</p>
<p>“Right. Absolutely.” Stiles took out his wallet from his pocket, grabbed cash from it, and slide a twenty dollar bill across the table.</p>
<p>Boyd stared at it unimpressed. “I said fifty.”</p>
<p>The lanky teen squints his eye. “Really?” he lied, smoothly. “I-I remember twenty. I don’t know, I have a really good verbal memory, and I remember <em>twenty</em>. I remember that distinct <em>“twuh” </em>sounds, <em>“twuh-enty”</em>.”</p>
<p>Boyd stared at him unamused. “I said “fifty”. With the <em>“fuh” </em>sound. Heard the difference?” he was not going to be swayed by Stiles’ lie. The lanky teen chuckled awkwardly and the large student frowned. “If you can’t, I can demonstrate some other words with the <em>“fuh” </em>sound…” he trailed off with a warning.</p>
<p>“Uh, no. N-no.” Stiles shakes his head nervously. “I think I’m recalling it now. Maybe I just got it confused with <em>“fuh”</em>-orty.” He took out another twenty dollar bill and slide it over to make it forty bills on the table.</p>
<p>Boyd stared at him, still unamused as he grabbed his piece of a chip from his bag and start eating while staring at the lanky teen.</p>
<p>“Come on, man.” Stiles sighed heavily. “Have you seen the piece of crap Jeep that I drive?” he mentally sends his apologies to his sweet baby Jeep.</p>
<p>The large teenager raises his eyebrow at him. “You seen the piece of crap bus I take?” he retorts.</p>
<p>Stiles made a wincing face. He has seen the public bus and it was <em>not </em>fun to ride in. He sighed, surrendered, and took out a ten-dollar bill and slide it over to make it fifty bucks. “Fiddy.” Stiles remarked, sarcastic. The tall teenager smiles fakery which Stiles responds to his fake smile as well. Boyd turns his hand over, keys now held in his palm for Stiles to take.</p>
<p>The lanky teen grabbed it not unkindly and before he leaves, he paused when Boyd said his name. “Yeah?”</p>
<p>Boyd quietly grabbed the fifty bills and pocketed them in his jeans. “…h-how’s she?”</p>
<p>Stiles blinked at him confused.</p>
<p>“Erica. How is she?” Boyd repeated as he stared at Stiles slightly nervous.</p>
<p>The son of the Sheriff carefully studied the teenager in front of him. “…she’s okay. It <em>wasn’t </em>the worst episode, according to her.” He tilted his head contemplative. “Why don’t you go visit her? Go see her.” He suggested, he truly wants Erica to have more friends in her life. Because she needed it.</p>
<p>Boyd shakes his head. “She doesn’t know me.”</p>
<p>“Dude, I don’t think she cares. If anyone from this school wants to check on her, she’ll be overjoyed.” Stiles smiles softly. “Erica needs more friends in her life. She deserves it.” He stood up from the chair. “I think she’ll like you.” He assured Boyd then leave him alone in his thought.</p>
<p>Stiles’ gazes around with hope to find his best friend and spotted him when Scott stroll in through the doors. The lanky teen beeline to Scott. “Yo, Scott.”</p>
<p>Scott halted and turned around with wide eyes. “Stiles.” He clenched his hands around his backpack straps nervously. It’s been a week since they had an argument. “Hey… uh… what’s up?”</p>
<p>“I was thinking… we could hang out.” Scott’s eyes lit up with hope. “You could even bring Allison.” Stiles lifts the keys in front of his best friend with a half-smile. “I got the keys for the ice rink tonight. We all could hang out together. You, Allison, me, Derek, and Isaac.”</p>
<p>The werewolf beam with a happy puppy face. “I-I think that’s a great idea!”</p>
<p>“And I’m… I’m sorry.” Stiles apologized. “For snapping at you. I don’t regret defended for Isaac. It <em>was </em>his choice.” Stiles emphasized, strongly.</p>
<p>Scott’s shoulder slumped. “N-no. I’m sorry too. I should’ve… you are right. I shouldn’t make someone’s decision. It’s their choice and I can’t do anything about it but respect that.” He admitted his faults. “I just… I hope he knows what he is getting himself to.”</p>
<p>“He does.” Stiles assured his best friend with relief. “Derek and I <em>explain </em>everything. Pros and cons as a werewolf. He knows it’s a big responsibility. A huge change in his permanent life.”</p>
<p>The werewolf eyeing Stiles then nodded his head with a friendly smile. “Okay. That’s…that’s good to know.”</p>
<p>“We good?”</p>
<p>Scott chuckled happily. “We’re good.” They both exchanged best friend hugs and break them with relief smiles on their faces.</p>
<p>“So… will you pick me up tonight?” Scott asked, hopeful.</p>
<p>Stiles chuckled. “Yeah, yeah. I could pick you up after work and we’ll meet at the rink. Cool?”</p>
<p>“Cool.” Scott affirmed. “I’ll ask Allison if she wants to join us.”</p>
<p>The lanky teen scoffed playfully. “She’ll say yes.” He smacks his werewolf best friend’s stomach with the back of his hand lightly. “Now, I’m going to sit with a brooding alpha and eager puppy.” His whiskey-brown eyes scanned around to spotted his two other werewolves.</p>
<p>Derek stared at him bitterly as he heard the nicknames while Isaac shyly stared at his lunch meal on the plate. “You should come to sit with us, get to know the new puppy.” Stiles offered and Scott smiles guiltily.</p>
<p>“Sorry, man. I’m going to sit with Allison, but I’ll ask her if she wants to join us. It’ll be fun.”</p>
<p>Stiles nodded his head, knowing that Scott would reject his offer and hang out with his secret girlfriend. “Alright, well, I’ll pick you up tonight after work.” His best friend nodded his head and walked away.</p>
<p>The lanky teen whirled around and went to the table where werewolves are occupied. “We’re going ice-skating.” Stiles declared as he plopped on the chair across two werewolves.</p>
<p>Derek raises his eyebrow while Isaac frowned. “Why?”</p>
<p>Stiles shrugged his shoulders. “Why not.” He evadily answered away from young Alpha’s knowing eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7= Ice Pick: Part II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Beacon Hills<br/>Ice Rink<br/>Night</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The door swings open and Stiles pulled the key out of the lock while mentally grumbled to himself that he discovered from Scott’s intel was Allison is coming. Not to his surprised, however, he was stunned when he learned that Allison invited Lydia, and now <em>not </em>only he, along with three werewolves, a huntress, and some<em>thing </em>Lydia will be hanging out on the ice rink.</p>
<p>At first, Stiles thought he would be jumpy for joy and excited to use this chance to have a not-a-date with Lydia but he didn’t feel anything. In fact, he felt concerned and happy, like a friend who wants to make sure Lydia is okay and truly have fun.</p>
<p>Stiles doesn’t understand his feelings right now, but he decided to push them back and focus on the present. He went to the light switch and turned it on, revealing an empty large ice rink.</p>
<p>Scott, Allison, Lydia, Derek, and Isaac approaching through the doors while glancing around. “Welcome to the Ice Rink.” Stiles proclaimed playfully. While Allison glanced at her best friend with a smile. Lydia rolled her eyes but not even she can conceal her excitement from her green eyes.</p>
<p>After a moment, everyone is sitting on the bleachers while putting their skates on. Stiles is already finished tied his skates and glanced around. He spotted Allison and Scott whispering at each other while tying their skates. Then his whiskey-brown went to Isaac who is carefully tying his skates with Derek's help which Stiles couldn’t help but admired and proud of the young Alpha. Since he knew that Derek is still struggling as an Alpha, but Stiles has a faith in Derek.</p>
<p>Derek might not be the <em>best </em>Alpha, but he is doing pretty good as an Alpha so far with Isaac.</p>
<p>“Could it <em>be </em>any colder in here?” Lydia remarked as she shivered while hugged herself, attempt to warm up. Stiles turned his head to the redhead girl who is sitting above where his seat was.</p>
<p>Stiles immediately unzipped his backpack, took out a dull orange scarf that he packed just in case anyone gets cold. He hands it out to Lydia. “Here.”</p>
<p>Lydia made a disgusted face. “I’m wearing blue. Orange and blue? Not a good combination.”</p>
<p>“But it’s the colors of the Mets.” Stiles said, offended.</p>
<p>The redhead just shrugged without caring which Stiles frowned. He turned around and nearly fell back when Isaac is suddenly in front of him. “God<em>damn it!</em>” he cursed under his breath while covered his fast-beating heart. Isaac raises his eyebrow with amused and a sly smirk. “Seriously. I’m getting bells for you and bitterwolf!” he grumbled.</p>
<p>“I’m cold.” Isaac bluntly affirmed.</p>
<p>Stiles stared at him blankly. He knew as Isaac knew as well that werewolves don’t get cold. In fact, their body heat temperature is higher than average. It could be very concerned about health risks but not werewolves. They run hot. And Stiles doesn’t know why Isaac wants the scarf since the puppy already dressed “warm” enough for the ice rink. However, the lanky teen just handed the scarf to Isaac just to pleased him.</p>
<p>Isaac’s perked up happily as he accepted the scarf, wrapped around his neck with an excited smile. “You have a snack?” he asked, curious.</p>
<p>Stiles raises his eyebrow and glanced over to amused Derek who is leaning against the dasher board with his arms crossed. “Yeah…” the lanky teen digs into his backpack and holds up one of the candies which turned out to be Reese’s peanut butter cup. “Here.” Isaac accepted it excitedly.</p>
<p>The lanky teen shakes his head fondly then grabbed a gummy worm candy and turned halfway around. “Want it?” he asked Lydia with curiosity.</p>
<p>Lydia stares at it then takes it with a nod. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Stiles beamed at her then turned his whiskey-brown gaze to Derek and held up kit-kat chocolate bars. He raises his eyebrow with a question which Derek answers with a tip head. Stiles threw the candy to Derek who caught it gracefully.</p>
<p><em>‘Fucking werewolf.’ </em>Stiles mused, slightly exasperatedly and fondly. His gaze turned to Allison who is standing on her skates as Scott finished tying his own skates. “Yo, Ally and Scotty!” a couple turned their head to Stiles surprised. “Want candy?” Stiles offered.</p>
<p>“No thank you, Stiles. I’ll have some later if that’s okay?” Allison said with a sweet dimple smile. Scott agreed with Allison that he’ll have later as well.</p>
<p>Stiles nods his head. “Alright, they’re in my backpack, so whenever you feel like some candy. You know where.” The sweet couple understood and start walking to the ice rink. </p>
<p>The lanky teen pushed himself from the seat and watched Allison glide easily on the ice and Scott carefully placed his skate on the ice rink with a cocky grinned.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Scott fell on his ass as Allison, Stiles, and Lydia winces at the painful sound of the loud smack of bone against the ice. While Isaac snickered and Derek shakes his head yet mirth in his hazel eyes.</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>..</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <strong>◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇</strong>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>ICE PICK</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <strong>◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇</strong>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <strong>..</strong>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <strong>.</strong>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Ice Rink</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The group of teenagers is having a fun moment. Allison is helping and giving pointers to Scott on ice-skating. While Isaac watched Lydia hurtles past him, displaying a superior level of skill, she spins and whipping around, and toe picks into a double flip jump and land perfectly. The curly-haired werewolf stared at her flabbergasted and awestruck by her amazing skills on the ice.</p>
<p>Derek was impressed while Stiles hummed softly. They both are skating side-by-side while watching them. “You don’t seem surprised.” The young Alpha pointed it out.</p>
<p>“I knew she can skate. She used to be in a skating competition a long time ago.” Stiles informed, calmly. The music was soft in the background to make the ice rink a little bit lively.</p>
<p>Then Lydia soaring by them and turned around. Her green eyes met Stiles’ eyes. “Show me what you got, Stilinski.” She dared him.</p>
<p>All heads turned to Stiles with confused. “W-what does she mean by that?” Allison asked, curious.</p>
<p>The redhead slows her skating with a raised eyebrow. “I may not be the winner back when I used to skate competition. If he—” she jerked her chin at Stiles. “—was in the competition…. I’d probably lost to him.” She admitted.</p>
<p>Isaac glides his skate over to Stiles and nearly smacks him as he wrapped his arms around Stiles’ shoulders. Stiles quickly control his balance as Derek placed his hand on the lanky human’s back, provide his help. “Seriously? I want to see Stiles’ skate!” others speak up, interest to see Stiles’ skills on ice skating as well.</p>
<p>“Alright, alright.” Stiles groaned with roll eyes playfully.</p>
<p>The teenagers stay close to the dasher boards, watching intently on Stiles who rolled his shoulders and shakes his limbs. He closed his eyes, take a deep breath then begin to soar on the ice. It’s been so long since he felt the cold air touch his skin, the sounds of blades against the ice, and he knew without a doubt there are silvers of ice kicked up.</p>
<p>He remembered his mother who was a goddess on ice when she skates because she was <em>amazing </em>and <em>beautiful</em>. He stopped because not only it <em>reminded </em>him of his mother’s love of ice-skating, but his father told him that whenever Stiles ice-skates. All his father <em>saw </em>was his wife in his <em>son</em>. Which breaks his heart and one of the reasons why he stopped coming to the ice rink.</p>
<p>Stiles mentally count as if his mother was with him, watching him with pride eyes and encourage him with the perfect skill that she’s been tirelessly teaching him for <em>weeks</em>.</p>
<p>The lanky teen takes off from the ice into the triple loop jump and lands it <em>perfectly.</em> A sad smile appeared on his face as he whirled around and opened his eyes. He blinked and noticed his friends stared at him with awestruck and stunned.</p>
<p>Red colors appeared on his cheeks as Stiles rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Ahem… there. You got your show.” Stiles mumbled, staking toward them.</p>
<p>“That… was <em>amazing</em>, Stiles!” Allison gushed with a big smile. Scott nodded his head, agreed with his girlfriend.</p>
<p>Isaac completely staggered. “Wow.” He couldn’t say anymore which Stiles snorted with amused.</p>
<p>Lydia smirked with slightly impressed. “Not bad.” Then she turned to Isaac. “Well, I’m not going to skate alone so might as well company me.” She holds out her hand for him which Isaac who is still stunned, accepted her hands, and skating together.</p>
<p>For once, Stiles noticed that he doesn’t feel jealous of Lydia’s attention on the puppy. Instead, he seems okay with it. The lanky teen wondered when <em>exactly </em>did he stop having feelings for the redhead?</p>
<p>Allison turned around, went to Scott to help him on the ice.</p>
<p>Derek skates to Stiles and gently bumped his shoulders against Stiles’. “You’re clumsy on land but <em>not </em>on the ice?” he muttered with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>Stiles rolled his eyes playfully and start skating side-by-side with Derek once again. “I’ve been trained on the ice since I was like— five? So, of course. It’s not <em>surprising </em>that I have a pretty good balance on the ice.” Stiles explained as he shrugged his shoulders.</p>
<p>“You’ve been skating for a long time then?” Derek asked, genuinely curious.</p>
<p>The lanky human hummed as he turns along with Derek smoothly. “I stopped when I was ten. Haven’t been gone ice skating for a long time.” He answered, softly as he feels bittersweet.</p>
<p>The young Alpha frowned at him with concern. “Stiles…” he wants to ask the pale human why Stiles’ been mixtures of <em>sadness </em>and <em>longing</em>. However, he couldn’t so he shut his mouth instead.</p>
<p>After a moment, the werewolf and the human both watched Allison helping Scott skating but ended up falling. “You would think that Scott actually believes he can skate just because he’s a werewolf, right?” Stiles speak up with slight humor.</p>
<p>“He did believe that.” Derek blurt it out blankly which Stiles chortled. The young Alpha’s lip twitch when he heard the lanky human’s laughter. “Stiles! Derek!” Isaac glides toward them with a gleeful face. “I saw a photo booth! We should take pictures together.” He said, excited.</p>
<p>Derek grimaced. “That’s… impossible.” Isaac turned to him confused while Stiles blinked with curiosity. “…when there’s a flash from a camera, wolf’s eyes tend to flare up and ruined the pictures.” He elucidates.</p>
<p>The curly-haired werewolf slumped with a downhearted face like reminds Stiles of a puppy kicked face. The lanky teen frowned then suddenly he got an idea. “We can do something that’s a <em>little bit </em>different.” Stiles said, with a cheeky grin.</p>
<p>“Like what?” Isaac perked up while Derek raises his eyebrow warily.</p>
<p>Stiles just smirked mischievously.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Photobooth</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>“Why?” Derek grumbled as he crossed his arms exasperatedly. He is currently sitting on one side of the left bench while Isaac is sitting on the right side and Stiles in the middle. Stiles’ brilliant idea was that they should wear sunglasses like <em>“badass dudes”</em>. The young Alpha is wearing his black aviator-sunglasses, Isaac is wearing dark golden shield-sunglasses, and Stiles is wearing grey oval-sunglasses.</p>
<p>Stiles turned his head to Derek with a mischievous smile. “<em>Because</em>.” Was his reply.</p>
<p>Derek rolls his eyes while Isaac was bouncing with enthusiasm. Stiles and Isaac banter over which one of the themes is the best while Derek was sulking quietly. In the end, they decided the theme would be a wolf howling at the full moon as an inside joke for the three of them. Once the countdown starts as they are making faces for the first picture.</p>
<p>Stiles sticks his tongue out of the corner of his mouth while tilted his head as if he’s drunk or crazy. Isaac turned slightly so the back of his head was leaned heavily on Stiles’ head with mouth open as if he’s snoring. Derek made a bitch-face as he obviously doesn’t want to be here in the first place.</p>
<p>Then next, another countdown starts, and they made a “dramatic” pose for the second picture.</p>
<p>Stiles heavily clung onto Derek’s jacket with faux-sobbing while Isaac flicks his hair back as if he’s a confident mean chick while Derek made a sour face.</p>
<p>Next, another countdown and they made another “dramatic” pose for the third picture.</p>
<p>Stiles and Isaac hugged each other melodramatic with their arms wrapped around each other as their sunglasses pushed up on top of their heads and eyes closed. While Derek lowered his sunglasses down to the tip of his nose, eyes closed as he pinched the bridge of his nose between index and thumb.</p>
<p>Again, another countdown and they switched sunglasses for the fourth picture.</p>
<p>Isaac got the aviator-sunglasses with a sharp smirk. Stiles wears the golden shield-sunglasses with a playful grin. And Derek wore the oval-sunglasses with a scowl.</p>
<p>Lastly, another countdown and they made a nice decent pose for the final picture.</p>
<p>The boys took off their sunglasses as Derek leaned against Stiles’ shoulder with his eyes halfway down with a small twitch that a ghost smile. Isaac smiles wide with his eyes closed, expresses his happy face. And Stiles, in the middle shows his warm friendly smile.</p>
<p>Once they are done, the teenager climbed out of the photobooth and Stiles pluck out a roll of five pictures. “I told you it would work.” Stiles smirked smugly at Derek who rolled his eyes. Turns out the sunglasses work well for werewolves to wear in the flash camera and even the last photo without sunglasses worked really well, despite that two werewolves weren’t facing the camera. It all turned out really nice. </p>
<p>Isaac carefully studied each of the photos and pointed at the first and third photos. “I like them both.” Stiles nodded his head, then torn off the first and the third. He gave it to Isaac. “Here ya go, pup.” He turned to Derek. “What about you, Sourwolf?”</p>
<p>Derek eyeing the three pictures and pointed at the last picture. Stiles tore off the last photo and hand it to the young Alpha. “I’ll like these two.” Stiles said, sincerely holding the second and third photos.</p>
<p>The young Alpha grunt as he examined the photo, took out his wallet from his back pocket, and carefully placed it inside his wallet safely.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Meanwhile…</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Lydia skates happily until she spotted a single purple flower petal lying on the ice not too far from her. She tilted her head with confusion, and glide forward then bend down to pick it up and stare at it with curiosity.</p>
<p>Her green eyes trail up and spotted another petal. She skates forward and found another petal and another, and another which she realized was a trail of the petals leading her. When she continues to skate forward, following the trail and discovered an impossible sight of a purple wolfsbane flower growing right out of ice.</p>
<p>Lydia stared at it in shock for a moment, ignore the world around her once she reached it. The redhead bends down to examine the flower and paused when she noticed a strange shadow just beside it. Lydia squints her eyes that something was beneath the frosty glaze on the ice. She wipes away the frost to see a man she recognized, the one who gave her the scar on that formal winter night.</p>
<p>Underneath the ice, eyes wide in fear as he opens his mouth to scream. However, it was <em>her </em>scream, a terrified shrike piercing the arena.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, everyone returns back to the ice rink and starts ice-skating once more. Except, Allison and Scott went ahead to take pictures at the photo booth. The music plays in the background as Stiles and Derek are skating on the ice in a comfortable silent atmosphere. They both glance at each other for a moment until Derek’s eyes flicker to scarlet-red which Stiles responds by half-smile.</p>
<p>Then peace was ruined by a shrill scream. All heads turned to Lydia who is screaming with fear and terror. While Isaac is worried, scared, and slightly panicked that he attempted to calm her down. However, it was futile. The curly-haired werewolf looked up at his Alpha and Stiles with confusion while he is cradling the distraught redhead in his arms.</p>
<p>No one knows why Lydia is screaming in such devastating fear.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Beacon Hills</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="u">
    <br/>
    <strong>Memorial Hospital</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>Later…</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Erica stared at the bouquet flower that was handed her by Boyd who standing by her bed with a nervous smile. The blonde-haired girl didn’t expect this <em>at all</em>. “Wh-what… t-this…is this… <em>for me</em>?” Erica whispered warily, amazed, hopeful, and nervous.</p>
<p>Boyd nodded his head quietly. The blonde-haired girl carefully scrutinized him from her big brown eyes. Then slowly her face softens, extends her hands to accept the flowers, and gently smells them. “…thank you.” She whispered, flattered, and happily.</p>
<p>The dark and tall handsome teenager just smiles softly at her as his tense nervous body relaxes.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Lacrosse Field</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="u">
    <br/>
    <strong>Later…</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>Jackson has been firing the lacrosse balls at the hoop target for hours out of rage, jealously, and disappointment. Every single ball he has been launching it as hard as he can at the target. And not one of them falls through the target.</p>
<p>However, Jackson didn’t even notice it because he was in too much furious state to even think. When he finished it, he tossed his lacrosse equipment into the trunk of his car and immediately went into his driver’s seat and turns it on. However, when he put his foot to the pedal, the wheels spin as the back tires kicking up mud.</p>
<p>The popular jock shifted to drive forward but it was useless as the engine revs became louder and louder. “Come on!” Jackson bellowed in rage as he slammed the steering wheel with his fists and storm out of his car.</p>
<p>Jackson stomped around the back of his car, gripping the bumper, and tried to push it. He was straining angrily as his feet slip and he does down, landing face-first in the mud. If possible, his fury just rises up as he shoves himself from the ground and grabbed the rear of his car.</p>
<p>Before he knew it, he lifts it right off the ground easily. And the car clammed back down away from the mud. Jackson gasped loudly as his blue eyes dart down at his hands in astonishment. His fingers slowly curling into fists as he gives a breathless chuckle and smiles at the display of strength.</p>
<p>The strength that can only be <em>supernatural</em>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Argent’s Residence</span>
  </strong>
  <span class="u"></span>
  <br/>
  <strong>Office</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Later…</strong>
</p>
<p>The elder hunter is currently sitting on the chair with his hand on the mouse while his other free hand busy typing a few keys on the keyboard that attached to the monitor. He narrowed his eyes at the screen and did double clicks from the mouse. He has been on the computer for a while with classical music playing in the background.</p>
<p>Gerard paused and entwined his fingers and rest against his stomach. “Ah… so <em>you’re </em>the one.” He muttered quietly.</p>
<p>On the screen, it showed a photo of a sixteen-year-old boy who was reading a novel inside of the library, he had black hair, olive skin, wore a v-neck grey shirt, black leather jacket, blue jeans, and black boots.</p>
<p>It was Derek Hale.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 8 = Abomination: Part I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Beacon Hills<br/>Stilinski’s Residence<br/>Stiles’ Bedroom<br/>Few Days Later…</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Stiles and Isaac are reading comic books as they are hanging out in paled, lanky teen’s bedroom. They were debating about Marvel and DCs for a while until the ringtone interrupted them. Stiles glanced over at his desk where he placed his phone, he dropped the comic on his bed, stumbled over to his desk, and picked up his phone. He answered. “Hey, Scott.” He greeted his best friend with curiosity while Isaac wrinkles his nose and focuses on the comic.</p>
<p><em>“Stiles. Hey…umm… Remember I told you about Deaton knowing werewolves?” </em>Scott asked, hopeful and nervous.</p>
<p>Isaac raises his eyebrow while Stiles frown with confusion. “Yeah… I recalled it.” The lanky human remembered clearly, but never really discuss it because he was too worried about Derek who was missing at that time. “What about it?”</p>
<p>Scott sighed heavily through the phone. <em>“He was inspecting a dead body that wasn’t killed by a werewolf. I think—I think it might be that weird creature from Isaac’s house.” </em></p>
<p>“Wa-wait, what?” the paled, lanky teen wave his free hand as he attempts to process the information in his mind. While the curly-haired werewolf lowered the comic with furrowed eyebrows as he silently wondering why Scott was at his old home.</p>
<p><em>“The full moon, Allison and I saw some kind of… bizarre creature. It’s not a werewolf, that’s for sure. It’s something else.” </em>The Beta werewolf explained, gravely.</p>
<p>Stiles closed his eyes, inhaled then exhaled deeply. “Are you—are <em>you </em>telling me that you’ve known the existence of this possible homicide wild creature out for blood?! What did I tell you about <em>withholding </em>sensitive information?! We talked about this, Scott! No more withholding potential possible dangerous information that could literally kill us!” Stiles flailed his arm while lecturing his best friend exasperatedly.</p>
<p>Isaac continues watching the human teen with a mixture of amusement and worry. Stiles made a noise of annoyance from the back of his throat. “You know what—" He lowered his head as he pinches the bridge of his nose. “—we’ll talk about this later. Obviously, we’re gonna need Derek since this is important.”</p>
<p><em>“Y—yeah. I get it. We’ll talk tomorrow.” </em>Scott promised. Then they hang up. Stiles sighed loudly and glance at the time from his phone. “Shit. I gotta head to the mechanic, I think my Jeep should be done by now.” He muttered as he went to the closet to grab his red hoodies.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong with your Jeep?” Isaac stood up with curiosity.</p>
<p>Stiles slides his arm into one of his hoodie’s sleeves. “It has a bit problem earlier this morning, it only needs a starter.” He adjusted his jacket. “And you, Isaac, need to meet up with Der soon. He mentions helping you train your werewolf training 101.” He reminded the puppy werewolf, not unkindly.</p>
<p>Isaac perked up. “That’s right.” Then he frowns. “Then, why won’t you come with me?” he nearly whines as he wants Stiles to join them.</p>
<p>“Because I’m a puny human being that doesn’t need werewolf training.” The son of the Sheriff teased with amusement. The curly-haired werewolf pouted when Stiles ruffled his hair playfully. “But I’ll meet you and Derek later once I get my Jeep.”</p>
<p>The curly-haired puppy’s eyes lit up. “Alright.” He is satisfied because he wants Stiles to be there. He was also sure, that his Alpha would like to have the lanky teen with them as well.</p>
<p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>..</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <b>◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇</b>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <b>ABOMINATION</b>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <b>◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇</b>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <b>..</b>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <b>...</b>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Beacon Hills<br/>Auto Mechanic’s Garage</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The baby-blue Jeep sits atop a rotary lift underneath which a mechanic uses an impact gun to break free a particularly tight bolt on the exhaust. Across the room, Stiles pushing through the door of the waiting room as he just arrived at the location just a few minutes before Derek kindly dropped him off.</p>
<p>Stiles furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed his Jeep until he realized. He quickly power-walks toward the mechanic as he waves his hands to get the man’s attention. “Hey, hey! What the hell do you think you’re doing?” he arrived under the rotary. He glanced at the mechanic and his Jeep with baffled. “All I needed was the starter.” He reminded the man.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but it looks like your whole exhaust system’s got to be replaced too.” The mechanic declared, calmly while focusing on his task.</p>
<p>The lanky teen stared at the man with suspicion. “Why do I get the feeling you’re slightly overestimating the damage?”</p>
<p>The mechanic shrugged his shoulders. “It’s probably gonna run you around like twelve hundred in parts and labor.”</p>
<p>“Are you kidding? This thing doesn’t have a catalytic converter!” Stiles said exasperatedly then he rolls his eyes. “And <em>yes</em>, I know what a catalytic converter is.”</p>
<p>The man paused his task, lowered his impact gun, and turn his attention to Stiles. “Do you know what a <em>‘limited slip differential’ </em>is?” he asked, condescendingly.</p>
<p>Stiles made a sour face as he is starting to hate himself. “No.” he reluctantly admitted.</p>
<p>“Could be more like fifteen hundred.” The mechanic informed Stiles then return to his task as he eyeing the exhaust and lifted his impact gun to the bolt.</p>
<p>The lanky human licked his teen irritated. “Okay, just<em> finish</em>.” He muttered, then step away from the mechanic as he silently wishes he bring Derek with him. Derek might use his intimidating on the arrogant mechanic for Stiles to lower the amount of price. “I’ll be back here, seething with impotent rage.” Stiles grumbled while sauntered to the door. He extends his hand to grab the waiting room door handle, however, his hand slips on a clear, sap-like substance.</p>
<p>“Oh. Nice.” Stiles eyeing at the slime-like on his hand with distasted. “it’s a real sanitary.” He glanced over his shoulder irked. “Quality establishment you’re running here.” He called out to the man with disapproval. However, the mechanic was no longer listening as he fires up a drill. Stiles rolled his eyes then shove himself inside the waiting area.</p>
<p>Stiles jerked his sap-like substance away from his hand with disgust as he walked down until the photo on the wall caught his eyes. He halts, steps forward to inspect carefully. He recognized the young teen who dressed up in lacrosse uniform that was the mechanic. He scoffed. “Figures.” Of <em>course</em>, the mechanic turned out to be an arrogant asshole because he used to be a jock.</p>
<p>The lanky teen reached his phone out from his pocket, starts to hit the HOME button as he needs to text his friends that he will be late for their training. However, oddly, he can’t seem to curl his thumb. “What the…?” he muttered with confusion.</p>
<p>Stiles eyeing at his right hand while his left hand is holding his phone. He attempts to flex his fingers but then when both of his hands lose strength, the phone slips from his grasp and clatters to the floor. Stiles stared at his shaking, numb hands with incredulity and perplexed. Slowly, he lifted his whiskey-brown gaze to the door handle where he touched the strange substance with contemplative. Then shifted his gaze to the glass window, he saw the mechanic digging through a tool chest while above him, <em>something moves </em>inside the Jeep.</p>
<p>The lanky teen gasped in alarm when a <em>shadowy figure </em>reaches its ink black-skinned and muscular arm through the open window. “Hey… hey!” Stiles warned the man, weakly. Even his voice is starting to get weak while his entire body is shakingly, losing the strength.</p>
<p>However, the oblivion mechanic steps away from the rotary as he examined the bolt in his hands. Then from the corner of his eyes, he turned as the <em>creature </em>darts out of the Jeep’s window. Its tail whipping about, a clawed hand slashes at the back of the man’s neck.</p>
<p>The mechanic instantly grabbed the back of his neck in shocked horror as his eyes widen with frightened. He was knocked off his feet and falls to the floor of the pit below the Jeep. Almost simultaneously, a frightened Stiles falls to his knees in the waiting room as the paralysis takes hold. He collapses, face hitting the floor with a loud groan in pain.</p>
<p>Inside the garage, at the bottom of the put, the same paralysis overtakes the terrified mechanic, unable to move. His wide eyes watch the creature slip underneath the Jeep. Using a single claw, it severs a cord attached to the lift. Black hydraulic fluid showers down and the Jeep begins to lower toward the mechanic’s frozen body.</p>
<p>“Help… help me…” the mechanic weakly stammered, struggling to speak.</p>
<p>In the waiting room, where Stiles uses every part of his strength to reach his phone, fingers trembling toward the screen. His semi-blurry sights that he noticed his Jeep and all of its three thousand pounds glide slowly yet purposefully down. He manages to unlock it on the screen of his phone and hits number nine. Then to one. And then—</p>
<p>However, he couldn’t watch it any longer, so he instantly shut his eyes as the mechanic’s screams fill the garage for a moment, weakening to choking gasps and then finally—</p>
<p><em>Silence</em>.</p>
<p>After a moment, Stiles can only hear his nervous gasps until he opens his eyes to glance at the space underneath the door where he saw eerily reptilian eyes staring back at him. Stiles sucks in a frightened breath as the creature disappears from his sight. The paralyzed teen glanced up at the doorknob turn as his heart beating fast with fear.</p>
<p>With a chilling creak, it beings to open and—</p>
<p><em>A ringing </em>fills the waiting room from Stiles’ phone. His whiskey-brown eyes dart at his phone, use every ounce of his strength to press the last number of one, finally having managed to do it.</p>
<p><em>“Nine-one-one, what is your emergency?” </em>a dispatch’s voice answered, professionally as Stiles quickly glance up and noticed the door was open wide to revealed now empty garage.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Beacon Hills<br/>Preserve<br/>Woods<br/>Meanwhile…</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>At the distance across the empty field, Isaac stands with his hands at his sides, head slung low as he takes a breath, teeth clenched, and sprint forward. He leaped over the few strays of large logs and branches. He gracefully jumped and leaped over while sniffing the air in an attempt to find a certain scent.</p>
<p>The Beta paused when he caught a different scent. He crouches as he tilted his head for any noises. So far, he only can hear the wind whistles, snort from deer, soft rushes of water, bunnies hopping, chitters from bugs, and his own heartbeat. He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to find his target.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Isaac jerked his head to his left and launches himself forward in a lop, pushing off with his feet and springs up with power and grace, heading right for Derek who is leaning against the tree, nonchalantly.</p>
<p>The young Alpha pushed himself off the trunk and step forwards with a blank face. Once his Beta leaps at him in a ferocious attack, Derek moves in fast speed with focus. He grabbed Isaac smoothly, and twisted the puppy werewolf around, and slammed him back down on the dried leaves and twigs.</p>
<p>Derek tilted his head as his hand placed on his Beta’s chest. “That’s a bit predictable attack, Isaac.” He criticism, gently. “You can’t allow yourself to be so obvious to hunters.”  </p>
<p>Isaac groaned in pain as he could feel the sore muscles, he was lucky enough that Derek didn’t crush all his bones. “I didn’t think using my senses <em>and </em>fighting ability at the same time would be hard.” He mumbled, disappointedly.</p>
<p>The young Alpha’s eyes soften with understanding. “It takes time. But you’ll get there eventually.” He helps Isaac up to his feet. The Beta dust the strays leaves from his clothes with hopeful sparks in his shy eyes.</p>
<p>“Really?” Isaac asked, shyly which made the young Alpha half-smile at him with a nod. Isaac’s heart swells with happiness and determines to become better for his Alpha.</p>
<p>Then the ringtone interrupted their training. Isaac fumbled for his phone and frown when he saw the ID caller. He answered with confusion. “Hey?”</p>
<p><em>“Hey, kiddo. There’s a crime in the mechanic shop—” </em>Isaac’s eyes widen in horror while Derek’s hazel shifted to scarlet-red. <em>“—Stiles is fine but… I think he needs his friend with him. I tried to call Scott but he wasn’t answering his phone.” </em></p>
<p>The Beta and Derek exchanged their glances with acknowledged. Of course, they will pause on their training and get to Stiles. “We’ll be there, sir.” Isaac said, and bit his farewell and shove his phone in his pocket.</p>
<p>“Let’s go.” Derek already got his car key out and they quickly use their werewolf speed to the young Alpha’s Camaro car.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Auto Mechanic’s Garage<br/>Later…</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Under the flare of red and blue lights from deputies cars, Stiles sits in the back of an ambulance. He flexes his now mobile hand while talking to his father. Noah leaned over as his elbow rest against his knees. The sound of thunder heard from the distance. “Is that all?” the Sheriff asked, just in case while examined his son with concern.</p>
<p>“I told you, I just—” Stiles curled his hand in and out. “—I walked in, and I saw the Jeep on top of the guy. That’s all.” He recounted his faux-tale.</p>
<p>Noah frowns softly. “What’s wrong with your hand?” he noticed his son has been focusing on his hand.</p>
<p>“Nothing.” Stiles evasively as he rubbed his right hand to get the feeling back. “Can I just get out of here, now?”</p>
<p>The grey clouds approach the town. Noah eyeing his son. “Look, if there’s something you don’t think you can tell me—”</p>
<p>“You think I’m lying?” Stiles interjecting as he glanced at his father with a frown on his face.</p>
<p>Noah shakes his head. “No, of course not. I’m just worried about you.” Stiles lowered his eyes to the ground while rubbing his hands together. The drizzles of the raindrops greet the people of the Beacon Hills. “Now, if you saw someone do this, if you’re afraid that maybe they’re gonna come back and make sure you don’t say anything about it—”</p>
<p>Stiles pressed his lips together as he is afraid of what will happen. He doesn’t want his father to get in any danger of the supernatural world. Stiles will do <em>anything </em>to keep his father away from danger and protect him no matter what. Even if it means that he will continue lying to his father. “I didn’t see anything.” His whiskey-brown eyes glanced up at his father. “At <em>all</em>. Can I go, please?”</p>
<p>Before Noah could respond, a loud voice speaks up that caught Stilinski’s attention. “Stiles!” Isaac quickly jogging over to the lanky teen.</p>
<p>“Oh, hey Isaa—<em>whoa</em>!” Stiles was cut off when Isaac wrapped his arms around Stiles’ shoulders as the puppy werewolf’s cold nose touch the human teen’s neck. “Hey, hey now. <em>Calm </em>down, Isaac. I’m fine.” He pats his worried and anxious friend’s back.</p>
<p>Noah watches them with amused yet relief that his son won’t be alone now. His gaze lifted up and noticed Derek ambled toward their direction calmly, yet his shoulders were stiff. Derek’s hazel eyes examined around quietly until on Stiles. His tense muscles slowly relax when he noted that Stiles is harmless and safe.</p>
<p>“Derek.” The Sheriff greeted the only survivor of Hale's family who tipped his head back politely. Then he turns his attention to his son who attempts to break the hug from koala Isaac, much to his amusement. “You can leave… but, not in your Jeep.” He slides down from the back of the ambulance. “We’re going to have to impound it.”</p>
<p>Stiles jerked his head at his father with disbelief. Noah just shrugged his shoulders with a half-sympathetic smile. “Sorry, kid. Evidence.” Then he nods his head at Isaac who has now wrapped his arms around Stiles’ side without a hint of letting go anytime soon. “I’ll see you both at home.” Then he nods at Derek with farewell and returns to his duty.</p>
<p>“All right, well…” Stiles raise his voice. “…at least make sure they wash it!” he said, resigned that he won’t have his Jeep soon.</p>
<p>Then, it’s only three teenagers left. Derek steps forward with a concerned frown on his face. “What’s going on, Stiles?”</p>
<p>Stiles sighed heavily. “Scott was right earlier. I got a phone call from him. And we were gonna talk about it tomorrow.” Derek furrowed his eyebrows with confusion while Isaac’s eyes lit up with realization. “There was <em>something </em>out there that killed the mechanic.” Stiles whispered to his werewolves friends with worried.</p>
<p>“Something?” Isaac speaks up nervously.</p>
<p>The lanky teen nodded his head gravely. “Yeah. Its eyes… were almost like…” he paused, glanced around cautiously. “Can we take this conversation in your car? At least it’s private.” He decided it since it’s the best course to take.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Derek jerked his head behind him. “It’s over there.” He parked his car outside of the parking lots. Stiles nod his head and stared at the puppy werewolf with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>Isaac whines softly but released Stiles. However, his hand clenched onto Stiles’ hoodies’ sleeve. Stiles just let the puppy werewolf as they followed the young Alpha to the sleek Camaro.</p>
<p>Soon, they arrived at Derek’s car and climbed inside. Derek is behind the wheel while Stiles sat into the passenger side and Isaac at the back, leaned forward between the seats with concern and wondering. “Alright, what’s going on?” Derek asked, curious.</p>
<p>Stiles licked his teeth while his whiskey-brown eyes observed the mechanic shop and deputies through the windshield. “It’s not like you. Not like a werewolf at <em>all</em>. Its eyes were almost… reptilian. But there was something about them.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Isaac asked, puzzled while attempt to process that there was <em>something </em>else, a <em>creature</em> that exists in the world besides werewolves. It hasn’t been a month for him, and there’s another supernatural creature out there already?</p>
<p>“You know when you see—like, a friend in a Halloween mask, but all you can see are their eyes?” Stiles explains to his friends while Derek placed his forearm against the top of the wheel with a contemplative frown on his face. Isaac cocked his head like a puppy. The lanky human continued. “And you feel like you know ‘em, but you just can’t figure out who it is?”</p>
<p>The young Alpha narrowed his eyes at Stiles. “Are you saying you know who it is?” Isaac’s eyes widen at this and Stiles shakes his head.</p>
<p>“No… but I think it knew me.” Stiles concluded as he turned his head to Derek with a solemn face.</p>
<p>Tense silence appeared in the car. They didn’t like this new piece of information at all because there is a new threatening creature in the Beacon Hills and they have no knowledge of <em>what </em>creature it was.  </p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Beacon Hills<br/>Martin’s Residence<br/>Lydia’s Bedroom<br/>Next Day<br/>Morning…</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>The bedroom door clicks open to revealed Mrs. Martin who hurries into her daughter’s side who is sleeping. She reached down to shake her daughter’s shoulder. “Time to get up.” She urges Lydia to wake up on the bright early morning of Monday.</p>
<p>Lydia mumbled in response. “Go away.” She continues to hid under her cover which made her mother sighed.</p>
<p>“You’re going to be late for your appointment with the school counselor.” She leaned up and placed her hands on her hips. “Remember? We have a deal?”</p>
<p>“Remember, I told you I was fine.” Lydia mumbled.</p>
<p>Mrs. Martin shakes her head. “Lydia, please.” She decided to take the cover away from her daughter’s face. Then she suddenly shrieks in horror when she saw the blood-stained covers. There’s blood everywhere as she jerked her hands away in appalled. “What did you do?” the mother quickly checks over her daughter with concern.</p>
<p>Lydia sits up stunned when she saw the blood while her mother attempt to find any source where the blood came from in panic. Mrs. Martine searches until she found Lydia’s knuckles of her right hand that are cut open and bleeding. “Oh God, what did you do yourself?” the mother looked up with confused and scared why her daughter is hurt. She noticed Lydia’s wide, confused eyes. Mrs. Martin follows her daughter’s gaze to a shattered vanity mirror, shards hanging off it.</p>
<p>“Lydia—sweetheart—” Mrs. Martine doesn’t understand why her daughter would punch the mirror and harmed herself. “—why did you do that? Lydia?” she asked Lydia, beyond worried.</p>
<p>Lydia just shakes her head, completely baffled and lost.</p>
<p>She has <em>no idea </em>what is happening to her.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Beacon Hills<br/>B.H. High School<br/>Later…</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Derek and Isaac were standing by the lockers across from the stairs where Stiles and Scott are sitting at. There is amusement and silent laughter involve for the werewolves who are watching Stiles uses his dramatic voice while looking deep into Scott’s eyes. “I’m so sorry about the other day. I’m trying. We’ll get through this. Uh, I know, because I love you. I love you more than—<em>Oh my God.</em>” Stiles groans as he cut himself off while surrenders his hands. While Derek smirks with amusement as Isaac snickered softly. The lanky teen sends his irked glares at his friends who <em>weren’t oh-so-helpful </em>to him. “—I can’t. You and Allison seriously have to find a better way to communicate.”</p>
<p>Scott frowned. “Come on, you’re the only one we can trust.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, <em>that’s because </em>a certain Sourwolf refuses to help and a puppy is not comfortable with Allison because of the Argent.” Stiles snipped while sending his exasperatedly glares at his friends who just shrugged their shoulders.</p>
<p>The McCall werewolf shakes his head. “Did she say she’s coming to the game tonight?” he asked, back to his secret girlfriend’s topic.</p>
<p>“Oh my—<em>yes</em>.” Stiles sighed as he pinches the bridge of his nose. “Message complete.” Scott beamed happily and excited. “Now tell me about your boss.” The werewolves straighten up their spines and step forward to join Scott and Stiles.</p>
<p>Scott cleared his throat. “He thinks that Allison’s family keeps some kind of, uh, records of all things that they’ve hunted, like a book…” Derek’s hazel eyes lit up with understanding.</p>
<p>“He probably means a Bestiary.” Stiles perked up with interest while Isaac raises his eyebrow with curiosity.</p>
<p>“What?” the McCall werewolf frown with confusion.</p>
<p>Stiles repeated calmly. “A Bestiary.”</p>
<p>Scott giggled. “I think you mean bestiality.”</p>
<p>The lanky teen stared at his best friend unamused with a deadpan face. “Nope, pretty sure I don’t.”</p>
<p>“What’s that?” Isaac chips in, curious wide eyes at his Alpha.</p>
<p>The young Alpha licks his bottom lip while crossed his arms. “Basically, it’s like an encyclopedia of mythical creatures.” He answered for his Beta. Isaac made a noise with acknowledgment.</p>
<p>Scott sighed heavily exasperatedly as he shakes his head. “How am I the <em>only </em>one who doesn’t know anything about this stuff?” he whined.</p>
<p>“Well, maybe you could—I don’t know—take up Derek’s training for werewolf 101.” Stiles sarcastically said with a grin. Scott gives him a look.</p>
<p>The curly-haired werewolf hummed with thoughtful. “So… if we have that book, then that means we can figure it out whatever that creature that has been killing people?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, which means we need that book.” Stiles pointed it out. And then he noticed all werewolves stared at him which made him confused until realization hit him. Stiles groaned loudly. “<em>Great</em>. Just fan-<em>freaking</em>-tasic.” It seems that he will have to do <em>another </em>delivery of messages between werewolves and an Argent female.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">B.H. High School<br/>Outdoor…</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Allison giggled softly as she lifted her eyes from up her textbook to Stiles with a sweet smile. “I think you mean—”</p>
<p>“No, I mean <em>Bestiary</em>.” Stiles interjected exasperatedly. “And the two of you? I don’t know what’s going on in your heads.” He said with judging eyes.</p>
<p>The brunette huntress cleared her throat. “Okay, umm… can you describe this thing?”</p>
<p>“Uh, it’s probably like a book—old, worn.” Stiles attempt to describe it which he assumed.</p>
<p>Allison narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. “…like, bound in leather?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Stiles nod his head confirmed that she is correct.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">B.H. High School<br/>Outside of Boys’ Locker Room</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Stiles ran down the stairs to the werewolves where they are currently waiting. The lanky human reached to them slightly out of breath. “Yes.” He relays the information to the werewolves. “Seen her grandfather. With a book like that.”  </p>
<p>Scott perked up with interest while the young Alpha and curly-haired Beta watches them with slight amusement and intrigue. “Where does he keep it?” the McCall werewolf asked, curious.</p>
<p>“…hold on.” Stiles groaned, whirled around, and jogged up to the stairs.</p>
<p>Isaac glanced at his Alpha who watches Stiles blankly.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">B.H. High School<br/>Outdoor…</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Stiles nearly fall over the table but managed to stop himself by holding on to the edge of the table. Allison raises her eyebrow at him.</p>
<p>The lanky teen was panting from the run. “Where… does he…keep it?” he wheezes.</p>
<p>“Uh… it has to be in his office.” Allison said, with confidence since she recalled that her grandfather didn’t want to lose his journal and mention that he always keeps it to himself.</p>
<p>Stiles gasping with a nod then whirled around and run back inside the school building.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">B.H. High School<br/>Outside of Boys’ Locker Room</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Stiles nearly collapses but Isaac caught him while whines softly with concern. The young Alpha steps forward as he examined the exhausted human teen.</p>
<p>Stiles’ whiskey-brown eyes stared at Scott who waits for the message from his secret girlfriend. “She says… has to be… office.” The lanky teen groaned, nearly hyperventilating.</p>
<p>“Can she get the book?” the McCall werewolf asked, hopeful.</p>
<p>The son of the Sheriff sighed as he steps away from Isaac’s helping hands then half-jogging up the stairs.</p>
<p>Isaac doesn’t <em>like </em>seeing Stiles in an exhausted state and he feels like Scott is using Stiles too much. He frowns at Scott with dislikes while the young Alpha shakes his head. “You know, there’s a reason that people use disposable cell phones. You and your girlfriend could use that.” Derek informed Scott, calmly. Derek doesn’t want Stiles to use some kind of tool to use just because this whelp and that huntress aren’t allowed to have a romantic relationship freely.</p>
<p>“I—I wish. But her parents are <em>really </em>strict with her when it comes to me. They didn’t want her to get any contact with me.” Scott explained, disconcerted and disappointed.</p>
<p>Isaac mumbled to himself without caring if Scott hears him. “I wonder why.” It was Scott’s fault to continue to pursue his desires after the girl who happens to be from the werewolf hunter’s family.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">B.H. High School<br/>Outdoor…</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Stiles uses Scott’s old inhaler as he sharply inhaled. “You know, drug dealers have been using disposable cell phones pretty successfully for years.” He exhaled while trying to relax his fast-beating heart against his chest.</p>
<p>“My parents check every call, email, and text message I get. <em>Trust me</em>—they’d find it.” Allison insisted with a serious face.</p>
<p>The paled, lanky teen sighed heavily with resigned. “All right. Can you get the book?”</p>
<p>“Not without his keys.” The huntress answered but a smile appeared on her face. “But I have an idea.” Stiles raises his eyebrow with interest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>